Two Lonely Hearts In New York
by CalzonaFan75
Summary: Two Lonely Hearts In New York will be Callie T & Olivia B just ending their previous relationships and meeting under very emotional circumstances. Will they just meet due to the circumstances that bring them together, become the best of friends or start something more?
1. Author's Note

This story is called Two Lonely Hearts in New York and will be Callie & Olivia just ending their previous relationships and meeting under very emotional circumstances.

I wanted to try something a little different with this story. It will be a crossover with Grey's Anatomy and Law & Order: SVU. The story will revolve around Callie Torres & Olivia Benson.

 **This is** **NOT** **a Calzona story.**

Arizona will make some appearances, probably only the first couple of chapters. Arizona & Callie have split on good terms and are still co-parents of Sofia and are best friends. They have both moved on and are dating other people within this story. If you are looking for a Calzona story, this is not for you.

Callie has Sofia (shared custody with Arizona) and Olivia has Noah.

This story will contain some abuse, both physical and emotional as well as attempted rape, however **NO** rape will take place within this story. If this is a sensitve subject for you PLEASE DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER!

I hope those of you that read this story, will enjoy it as much as my previous one, even though it is not Calzona.

HAPPY READING EVERYONE!


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: The first couple of Chapters may be 'hard' for some to read so please bear with me, it will be over before too long, I promise.**

 ********* WARNING *********

 **This Chapter will involve some abuse and attempted rape. However NO RAPE will take place**

 **Callie's POV**

So I'm sitting here on the side of the road, my car is smoking and won't start. This is just a perfect way to end a perfect fucking day. I should've stayed in bed this morning because there's no possible way for this day to get any worse.

 _ **Earlier in the day**_

 _I wake up and reach over for my girlfriend and all I find is cold sheets. I crawl out of bed and go looking for her. I find her in the kitchen drinking coffee._

" _Morning, how long have you been up?"_

" _Morning, I've been up for a while. Callie, I think we need to talk"_

" _Oh, that doesn't sound good"_

" _It's not. I'm not happy"_

" _EXCUSE ME? What the hell is that supposed to mean? I packed my life and my daughter's life up and moved here to be with you and NOW you're telling me you're NOT happy? Are you fucking serious right now?"_

" _Yes I am. I'm working so much, we don't spend time together between my job and yours and Sofia starting school. It's like we're living together as roommates, not lovers. Callie, can you honestly tell me you're happy with this?"_

" _Yes I am."_

" _Really? Somehow I don't believe you"_

" _Okay, so what are you telling me?"_

" _I'm telling you I'm not happy and I think we need to break up now before we bring each other down more than we already have"_

" _So you're breaking up with me? Really what am I supposed to do now? I don't know anyone in this city"_

" _You and Sofia can keep this apartment, I'll move out"_

" _This can't be fucking happening right now"_

" _I'm so sorry Callie. I think this is for the best"_

 **Present Time**

So here I sit on the side of the road, broke down and replaying my day over in my head and now I also have no cell service. This is just perfect!

I see lights in my rear view mirror and hope it's someone who can help me. I get out of my car and wave them down. The truck pulls over behind my car and I thank god for this person. The man gets out of the truck and comes up to my car.

"Evening Miss, are you having problems?"

"Yes, I don't know what happened, the smoke just started bellowing out of the engine hood"

"Let's take a look, can you pop the hood for me?"

I lean into the car and pop the hood for the gentleman. I lean back out and walk over to the hood and peek inside to see what he can find out.

"Do you know what's wrong with it?"

"Yeah it looks like it's just overheating. I think I have some water in my truck, let's see if that works"

"Oh God, thank you so much Mr. ?"

"You can call me Charlie."

"Thank you Charlie"

Charlie goes back to his truck to find water and I look up to the heavens and thank god it was nothing too major. He comes back and pours the water in to cool the car down.

"It should only take a few minutes for the water to cycle through for you. In the meantime, how about I go about collecting my 'reward' for helping you fix the issue?"

"And what reward would you like for helping me?" As he steps closer to me, I think I get what he wants. OH GOD NO NOT THAT!

"Oh I think you know exactly what I want" As he runs his fingertips down my cheek.

"You and I are going to have so much fun darling'"

"That's not going to happen Charlie; sorry but you are so far from my type"

Next thing I know he swings his fist and it connects with the side of my face. I am on the ground. Holding onto the side of my face with my hand I look up to him.

"What the fuck? What are you doing?" I yell at him

"I see a very attractive woman broke down on the side of the road, offer her assistance and now I'm collecting my 'reward' for helping her I told you."

"Excuse me? I also told you that's not happening."

"Oh darling, but it is!"

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME"

"Not till I get my reward"

God this cannot be happening to me today. And today has already been shitty enough. I cannot let him do this to me. I have to find a way to get at least some control over this situation.

"Charlie, you are hurting me, please stop"

"This won't take long darling"

He rips open my shirt and paws at my breasts. I swing my hands wildly out trying to hit him. I have to do everything in my power not to let this happen to me. I think about my daughter Sofia. I can't do this to her either. I know if this happens, it will ruin me and I need to be strong for her and be there to watch her grow up.

At this point he has undone my pants and is now in the process of unzipping his own. I think to myself 'oh hell no, this is not going to happen' and wait for a window of opportunity to change the control. Once I see my window I lift my knee up and get him right where it counts. He falls backwards on the ground clutching onto his penis. He's crying like a little girl and yelling and screaming at me now.

"You are going to regret that move BITCH"

He gets me back onto my back and climbs on top of me and starts taking swings with his fists, connecting where ever they land on my body. At this point I'm sure I'm going to blackout from all the pain I'm in. I think I hear a car coming but I could be dreaming it all up right now.

"I will see you again bitch and I will be collecting that reward"

"HEY, get off of her, I'm calling the police!" I hear someone yelling at him.

I must have blacked out because the next thing I know I can feel a hand touching me and I flinch away from it, even though it feels softer than the previous time he's touched me

"It's okay miss, I'm not going to hurt you. I think we scared him away. He got in his truck and sped out of here. I have a couple of friends with me and one of them left to go get help"

I start crying uncontrollably and my whole body aches. The woman keeps trying to talk to me to calm me down but it's not working. That asshole has just taken a piece of me I will never get back.

"Hey Alice, Jennifer went for help, she said she should be right back, we are not far out of cell service"

"Okay, thanks Andy. We have to get this woman to a hospital, she's been beat up pretty bad and it looks like he may have raped her."

"Jennifer has a blanket in the car we can cover her up with, once she gets back"

I reach out and grab her hand and give it a little squeeze and hang on for dear life. I think this woman and her friends just saved my life.

"It will be okay miss. We are getting help out here for you."

"P-Pl-Please don't leave me"

"I won't. I'll stay right here with you"

I can hear a car pull up and I flinch a little bit thinking he has come back for me. This woman, I think I heard someone call her Alice must have noticed my flinching.

"It's okay, that's my friend Jennifer, she went to get help"

"Jennifer, do you have a blanket in the car somewhere? We can't leave her like this. We need to at least cover her up a little. No one should be laid out on the road like this poor woman."

I can faintly hear sirens in the back ground and they sound like they are getting closer. That is the last thing I remember.

 **A/N: Sorry this Chapter is a little short, they will get longer though**

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: So what are our thoughts so far? I promise this 'incident' will not last too long; it's not a subject I want to drag out. There will be therapy etc for Callie but not much 'talk' about the incident. I realize this is a very sensitive subject for a lot of people.**

 **Callie's POV**

I wake up and I hear what sounds like beeping machines all around me. I can't open my eyes yet, so I lie still and just listen to my surroundings. The machines sound familiar to me. It kind of sounds like I'm in a hospital hooked up to machines, but I'm not sure why. I try to move my arm and GOD DAMN that hurts, that wasn't a good idea. I can barely hear people talking, it sounds muffled. I know I'm not alone in the room. I try to open my eyes and groan from the pain.

"Ms.?"

"W-Wh-What happened? Where am I?"

"You are in a hospital and you are very badly injured."

"W-Water please?"

I can feel a straw touch my lips and I wrap my lips around it and take a drink to try to get rid of the dryness I have going on in my mouth.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure, we were waiting for you to wake up, hoping you could tell us. There was a woman that brought you in, saying she found you on the side of the road beside what appeared to be your car broke down. Can you remember anything? Can you tell us your name?"

I take a few minutes to try and collect my thoughts and slowly things start coming back to me. OH SHIT! This isn't good.

"WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER?"

"I'm sorry Ms., you were the only one brought in here."

"She's at the sitters, she wasn't with me" I thank my lucky stars I took her to the sitters before I went for a drive to clear my head.

"My name is Callie Torres. What are my injuries?"

"That's not what matters right now Ms. Torres. We need to get you healed and feeling better."

"I'm a doctor; just tell me what the damage is. PLEASE"

"Well from looking at your scans and chart, it's a lot. You have a badly bruised and beaten eye socket; your eye is swollen shut. Once the swelling goes down we will scan again to make sure your sight wasn't impacted. You have multiple broken ribs, lacerations over a lot of your body, a broken arm, sprained ankle, but your head CT looks clear from what we can tell right now."

"Damn, no wonder it hurts to breathe and I can't open my eye. D-D-Did you do a rape kit? I was beaten by someone who stopped to help me with my car; or so I thought that was his plan. I don't think he .. he did anything but I just want to be sure. "

"No we did not, but we can run one now."

I cannot believe I'm in this position. What the hell am I going to do with Sofia? She can't see me like this. I wonder if Arizona will be willing to take her for a while, there is NO god damn way I'm leaving her with Penny. I am interrupted from my thoughts by a new voice in the room.

"Ms. Torres?"

"Yes, and please call me Callie."

"I'm detective Olivia Benson. I'm from the special victims unit. Could you tell me what happened?"

"I need to pick my daughter up from the sitter's; once that's done I will tell you everything I can remember"

"Well, they won't let you leave so if you want to give me the address and maybe call ahead I can get one of my detectives to pick her up for you."

"Callie is there anyone here that can look after your daughter for a few days for you. I don't think she should be here, seeing you like this."

"No, I don't know anyone here except my ex-girlfriend and there's no way in hell I would leave Sofia with her. I can hopefully get my ex-wife to come get her and take her for a while or she can stay here at my apartment with her. My ex-wife; Arizona is Sofia's other mother so it should be no problem."

"Okay, do you need me to call her for you?"

"I don't know if I can so that would be great. I just need my cell to get you her number. Do you know where my stuff is?"

"I think it is out there at the nurse's station, let me go look"

Det. Benson comes back with my stuff and I look through it for my phone. I don't think I can talk to Arizona right now. I don't know what I would say to her. I've got a massive headache and they've got me on pain meds.

"Thanks Det. Benson"

"Please, call me Olivia"

"Okay … Olivia, thank you. Her name is Arizona Robbins; she's a doctor at Seattle Grace Mercy West in Seattle. When you talk to her, tell her to call my dad, he will get her here sooner than any flights can; just tell her to tell him it's about getting to Sofia."

"Okay I will and you're very welcome. Callie, we have all the man power possible on your case, we will find this guy. We got a statement from the group of people that found you. They followed the ambulance here. I will be back in a bit; I'm going to go call your ex-wife. It's Arizona you said?"

"Yes"

 **Olivia's POV**

I dial the number Callie gave me and it's ringing. Callie told me her and her ex-wife split long ago and the split was pretty good between them. They have both moved on, however Callie also told me her ex-girlfriend lives here. Not sure of the story there but I have to say I am curious.

" _Hello?"_

"Hi, is this Arizona … Dr. Arizona Robbins?"

" _It is; who is this?"_

"Dr. Robbins, I'm detective Olivia Benson from the Special Victims Unit here in New York"

" _I'm sorry. You're from what department?"_

"The Special Victims Unit"

" _OH GOD. Did something happen to Sofia? Calliope?"_

"If by Calliope, you mean Callie Torres; then yes I'm afraid she's been the victim of an assault"

" _OH GOD NO! Is she okay? Please tell me she's okay. What about Sofia, where is she?"_

"Sofia; your daughter is fine, she is at the sitter's. Callie is not okay per say, she's in the hospital, but she is alive yes. She's been beat up pretty bad. Sorry, the reason I'm calling … She's asked me to call you to see if it was possible for you to take some time off work and either come stay here with your daughter or maybe take your daughter there with you. Callie doesn't want Sofia to see her like this"

" _Tell her I'm on the next flight! Where is she now?"_

"She's at the hospital, 5th floor, room 502"

" _Okay, tell her I'm on my way and where is Sofia right now?"_

"She was at the sitter's; I have one of my detectives on the way to pick her up. I will keep her here with me in the waiting room until you can get here. Callie mentioned something about calling her dad that he could help"

" _Oh, he can yes! I will call him now and be there in a few hours. Please take care of both of them till I get there. We will talk soon"_

"Okay will do, see you in a few hours"

" _Bye"_

"Bye"

I'm not sure of the story there but I will be sure to ask about it later on. I make my way back into Callie's room to let her know Arizona is on the way. I'm very curious about that relationship though. Callie said they've divorced and both moved on, but I can't help but wonder.

"Callie" I whisper in case she is asleep

"Yes?"

"I've gotten a hold of Arizona; she is calling your dad now and said she should be here in a couple of hours. My detective has collected your daughter and is on her way back here. I will keep your daughter with me in the waiting room until your ex shows up."

"You don't have to do that, you must be very busy."

"It's no trouble; I have a little one at home, so I'm very familiar with keeping kids entertained for a little while. You get some sleep and I will send Arizona in once she arrives."

"Thank you Detective … sorry Olivia"

"No problem, I'm just down the hall if you need anything"

"Thanks"

I make my way down to the waiting room just as Detective Rollins is walking up with a little girl I can only assume is Sofia. I walk over towards them and introduce myself. I bend down so I am at her level.

"Hi, you must be Sofia. It's nice to meet you. My name is Olivia"

"Hi, where is my mommy?"

"Mommy is getting looked at by some doctors right now, how about we take a seat over here and wait. I'm also told your other mother is on her way."

"MAMA'S COMING? YAY!"

We sit and talk for a few minutes and then we both get down on the floor and play with some blocks she has in her back pack. Once we get tired of playing with the blocks, she cleans them all up and takes a book from her back pack.

"O – Oliv"

"Honey, you can just call me Liv that might be a little easier for you"

"Okay Liv. Can you read me a story?"

"Sure I can honey. What story do you want me to read?" She passes me a book in her hand and it's a Disney story.

"This one please"

I sit up in the chair and open the book. Sofia climbs up onto my lap and snuggles in. I wasn't sure if she was going to be a shy kid but she certainly has taken a liking to me. Moments like these are my all-time favorite at home, snuggled up with Noah and reading stories. I start reading the story and before too long I can hear the soft snores coming from the little munchkin. I hear a noise and look up to see a very attractive blonde leaning on the door frame to the room.

"Hi, you must be Detective Benson" she whispers

"Hi and you must be Dr. Robbins" I lean down and gentle shake little Ms. Sofia in my arms until she opens her eyes and looks up at me.

"There's someone here to see you sweetheart"

"MAMA!" and she jumps out of my lap and runs towards her mother.

"Hi baby girl. Mama has missed you so much baby." Arizona covers her in kisses

"I missed you too mama. Mommy is hurt and they won't let me see her. Can we go see her together? Please?"

"How about this, I will leave you here with Detective Benson and I will go see if Mommy is awake and up for visitors okay?"

"Okay but mama her name is Liv!"

"Dr. Robbins, it's nice to put a face to the name. Sofia kept asking me when you were getting here; guess she is a little excited to see you. And please, call me Olivia" I hold out my hand to shake hers.

"Thank you so much Olivia for watching them both for me. I haven't seen Sofia in a few weeks so I'm pretty excited to see her as well. You can call me Arizona" as she shakes my hand.

"Do you mind watching her for a few minutes, while I check on Calliope?"

"No, not at all, we've been having loads of fun here."

 **Callie's POV**

I'm lying awake in my bed trying to get comfortable and everything hurts so badly. I can only open one eye. My arm hurts like hell, my head hurts and just my whole body aches. I cannot believe I got through that debacle. I'm lying here wondering what I'm going to say to Arizona when she gets here. We divorced a couple of years ago; however we did split on good terms and have become almost the best of friends and are still great parents to Sofia. I know I don't want Sofia to see me like this. I can only hope she is not giving Olivia too much trouble while waiting for mama to show up. I am brought out of my own thoughts when I hear a loud gasp coming from the door way.

"Jesus Christ Calliope, what the fuck happened to you?" It's Arizona and I can tell she has tears in her eyes, just by her voice. I close my eyes and let her voice (something familiar) surround me. I start crying the second I hear her voice.

"A-Ari-Arizona?"

"Yes Calliope, it's me. I'm right here. Don't cry." She's now beside me holding my un-injured hand.

"Can you look at me please?"

I open my one eye and even that doesn't open very much. And I try to smile up at her.

"Hi"

"Hey yourself. I'd ask how you are but I can see for myself not so good."

"Sorry I got here as fast as I could. I called Carlos and he sent the jet for me right away. I just told him I needed to get to New York asap as Sofia needed me and he didn't ask any questions. I haven't told him about your … your attack. I didn't think you would want him to see you like this."

"I-I-I don't. I don't want anyone to see me like this, including you but I didn't have a choice with you. I wouldn't want Sofia to be anywhere else but with her mama. Have you seen her? How is she?"

"Yes I've seen her, she's doing okay, considering. She wants to come in and see you but I told her I would come check on you first and see if you were awake and up for company. I'm so sorry Calliope that this has happened to you."

"It's okay Arizona, it could've been worse"

"HOW?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell, but how could it have been worse Calliope? Have you seen yourself? You look like hell. You look like you went 10 rounds in a boxing ring."

"I know, I feel it too, but they are running a r-ra-rape kit just to be sure. I don't think he did anything to me other than the obvious, but I want to know for sure."

"Oh GOD Calliope. I am so sorry sweetheart. Is there anyone I can call for you? Do you want me to call Penny for you?

"NO"

"Oooookay. I sense there's a story there"

"There is, we broke up! Actually she broke up with me this morning, or yesterday, whatever day it is."

"Really? Wow, I didn't see that coming. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Arizona, really there is nothing to talk about. She broke up with me because she isn't happy anymore. We both work too much and with Sofia starting school, she just feels like we were living as roommates and not lovers."

"Are you fucking kidding me? After you packed up your entire life and our daughters and moved here with her she's now not happy? Wow, what a world class bitch!"

"That's a few words for her yup." I smile a little because I know how Arizona feels about Penny.

"So, how's Jess?"

"Jess is great. I explained everything to her and she was very understanding about it all. I told her I didn't know how long I would be here for but I needed to do this. She told me to say hi to you and the munchkin and that she is sorry, even though at the time we didn't really know what happened to you."

"Tell her I said hi and thanks. Is she treating you right Arizona? Are you two still great?"

"We are Calliope, she's been amazing. She knows she has nothing to worry about with you and me, she knows I will always love you but just not romantically. We are best friends and co-parents and that's all we need."

"Yes we are and you're right. That shipped has sailed for you and me to be anything more and I will always love you too Arizona. I'm glad you're so happy with Jess, I really like her. She seems good for you."

"She is and thanks. I'm sorry about Penny, but I'm not really, she was NOT so good for you Calliope. Hopefully when this mess is all over you will get back out there and find your true happiness."

"Arizona, would you be okay taking Sofia back home with you? I just don't want her around to see me loose it here. I know I will need a lot of therapy and I have a long road ahead of me to get this behind me and move on."

"Of course I can Calliope. I didn't really want to stick around in New York and leave Jess for too long but I would've if you needed me here. You know I am just a 'jet' ride away. I will leave tomorrow to go back home. "

"My apartment keys should be in my purse, if you want to stop by and collect some things for the munchkin. You will need to call her school as well and let them know she will be out for a while, the numbers in my cell."

"I will. She keeps asking if she can come in and see you. Do you think if we covered you up a little more you can let her in just for a few minutes to see that you are okay?"

"Yes, I want to see her so bad. I'm just going to tell her I got into an accident; she doesn't need to know anything more."

"I agree, let me go get her. I'll be right back"

I lie there for a few minutes before I hear that very familiar giggle of my baby girl. I don't really want to scare her in my current state but I can't help it, I need to see her; if only for a few minutes.

"Mommy, what happened to you? Are you okay?"

"Hey baby, yes mommy is okay. I was in a little accident and I need to stay in the hospital for a little while. Do you think it would be okay if you went back home with Mama and Jess for a while? Just while mommy gets all better."

"Of course mommy. I love it at mama and Jess's. It's so much fun! And I will be able to see all my old friends … like ZOLA! What about school mommy?"

"It's okay baby girl, I'm going to call them and let them know you are going to a vacation and coming home with me!

"Okay mama. Mommy, are you going to be okay here by yourself, I can stay if you need me to?"

"Aww thanks baby, but I think it's best if you go to mama for the time being. Mommy needs some time to heal and then you can come back okay?"

"Okay mommy. When do we leave mama?"

"We will swing by your apartment and get some of your stuff and be on the plane tomorrow"

"I will need my favorite jammies, stuff bear, and some toys" and she keep listing off things she wants to pack.

"Okay, easy there baby girl, remember you still have lots of that stuff at my place too."

"Oh that's right!"

"Okay, why don't we let mommy get some rest and come say goodbye to her tomorrow before we leave?"

"Okay mama. I love you mommy, I hope you feel better soon"

"Thanks baby, me too. I will call you every day okay?"

"Okay mommy. Loves you"

"I love you too munchkin. You be a good girl for mama and Jess okay?"

"I will mommy, I promise"

"I'll be right back Calliope"

"Okay"

I lie there and just let the tears flow. I know I am in for a long road ahead to get this mess behind me. I'm just so thankful for Arizona being able to take Sofia for a while. I'm not what I would've done then.

"Calliope, is there anything you need from the apartment?"

"No, I think I'm good, thank you"

"Okay, I'm going to get the munchkin and get checked into a hotel for the night before we leave tomorrow. We will come by in the morning and say good bye to you before we leave"

"Sounds good and thank you so much Arizona. You are a life saver here. I'm just not sure what I would've done without you."

"Calliope, you don't have to thank me, she's our daughter I would go to the ends of the earth for that little girl."

"I know, please thank Jess for me as well"

"I will. I will see you tomorrow then"

"Goodnight Arizona"

"Goodnight Calliope" and she leans over and gentle hugs me and places a soft kiss on my cheek.

"I'll send Olivia back in, she was asking about you"

"Thanks"

"Hey Callie"

"Hey"

"I just wanted to pop in for a quick minute to let you know I will stop in tomorrow to see how you are feeling"

"You don't have to do that you know. I know you must be really busy"

"I don't mind at all, I'm taking a personal interest in your case"

"Thank you for everything today. Calling my ex-wife, getting Sofia, watching her until Arizona arrived. I appreciate it so much."

"It was no problem at all. I know how bad ending a relationship is and trying to adjust to being a single parent"

"You have kids?"

"Yes, I have a little boy at home. He's almost 5 and will be starting school next year. I don't know if I'm looking forward to that part of him growing up"

"Tell me about it, Sofia just started this year. It was tough at first, but we both adjusted to it. I think moving to a new city didn't help matters either. We are making the best of it though."

"Callie, I am so sorry all this has happened to you and if there is anything you need, even if it's just someone to talk to; please call me anytime day or night. I'll leave my card on the table here. IT has my work numbers as well as my personal cell number. Please feel free to call any of them anytime"

"I will and thanks again Olivia"

"No problem. Goodnight Callie, I will see you tomorrow"

"Goodnight Olivia"

 **A/N: So, thoughts?**

 **A/N: Arizona may be in the next chapter but only briefly then it will be it for her in this story, other than talking about her.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: So Arizona will make a quick appearance in this Chapter then she will not be in this story, except in conversations. Keep in mind Arizona and Callie split on good terms and are best friends. Arizona has moved on and is happy and Callie is happy for her.**

 **Callie's POV**

I lie awake just listening to the sounds of the hospital around me. The nurse just came in and checked all of my fluids and stuff. I faintly hear a giggle I would recognize anywhere. Next thing I know Arizona and my baby girl are standing at my door way, probably looking to see if I'm awake.

"Mommy, are you awake?" I hear Sofia whisper

"Of course I am silly goose, get over here and give me a hug, I missed my morning snuggles!"

I wrap my good arm around her the best I can and squeeze. Shower her face with kisses.

"Mommy, I'm going to miss you!"

"Awww baby, I'm going to miss you too. But you will be with mama and Jess. And you'll be able to hang out with Zola and the rest of your old friends. You will have so much fun you won't miss little ole me"

"That's not true mommy, of course I will miss you"

"Well, that's good because I will miss you LOTS!"

"Morning Calliope, how are you feeling this morning?"

"I've been better but not too bad I guess considering."

"Has the doctor been in to see you, any idea when you will get out of here?"

"He was in earlier, said probably about another week or so. Arizona, are you sure you don't mind taking her back home with you?"

"Of course not Calliope, she's our daughter and her and Jessica get along really well. Plus I think everyone back home will be excited to see her!"

"YAY. I got to visit with Aunt Mer, Aunt Bailey, Aunt April, Uncle Jack, …."

"Okay missy, I think we get the point. You have to visit everyone!"

"What time is the flight?"

"Jet leaves in about an hour. We have to get going soon if we going to make it through the traffic. There's so much more traffic here then Seattle."

"Well, it IS New York City Arizona, it's a little bigger than Seattle." I giggle and then winch as it hurts like hell on the ribs.

"Okay, no more laughing for you. Alright, well we better get going so we can get to the airport on time. I stopped by the apartment last night on the way to the hotel so we're all packed and ready to go"

"Morning, am I interrupting family time?"

"Morning Olivia, no Sofia and I were just leaving anyway. We got a plane to catch."

"Oh okay, have a safe flight back and please, call me anytime."

"I will and thank you again for watching over these two until I got here yesterday"

"It was not a problem at all. Sofia is a real treat to be around!"

"Morning Liv"

"Good Morning Ms. Sofia, how are you today?"

"I'm good thanks, getting excited to go with mama but I'm gonna miss mommy so much"

"I'll tell you what. I will stay here and look after your mommy for you until you get back, how's that?"

"You will? That would be awesome, and then I know she's not alone"

"She won't be, I promise. And I will make sure she calls you every day!"

"Did you hear that mommy, Liv will keep you company while I'm at mama and Jess's and you have to call me every day!"

"I did baby girl and of course I will call you every day. Do you think I would miss out on that?"

"Okay, well we better head out. Olivia, please take care of her. Calliope, please listen to your doctors and keep me posted please."

"I will Arizona; you will know everything as I know it"

Arizona comes over and leans down to my ear as she gives me a hug. "I like her" she whispers in my ear and then kisses my cheek.

"Come give mommy a big hug Sof"

"I love you mommy" as she wraps her little arms around my neck

"I love you too munchkin. Be good for mama and Jess and make sure you listen to them. Tell everyone back home hi for me okay?" I know I have tears rolling down my cheeks and it's stinging my swollen eye a little.

"I will mommy! Don't cry mommy, I will call you when we get there and tell you all about the flight!"

"That would be awesome baby girl"

"Arizona thank you so much for this. I am so sorry if it ruins any plans you had though"

"Calliope, taking Sofia would NEVER ruin any plans I had. She comes first and foremost above all else. And you don't have to thank me; it's a pleasure having her around for a while. You just need to get some rest and recover and not have to worry about her. She is safe!" At this she winks at me

"Olivia, it was a pleasure meeting you even though it was under bad circumstances."

"You as well Arizona"

"Okay we really got to go now. Bye Calliope, Olivia."

"Bye Arizona. Bye baby girl, mommy loves you a whole bunch"

"Love you too mommy!"

And with that they are out the door. I know I am going to miss that little girl so much but I also know this is the right thing to do. She doesn't need to be here for all this. I need to get better and I know I have a long road to get there. I just hope it doesn't take too long.

"Callie, I just wanted to stop in and give you an update on your case but when I saw Sofia here I wanted to wait"

"Thank you. Sorry, they were just saying good bye before they caught their flight. So what have you found out?"

"Well, we have a bolo out on the truck, the group of people that found you gave us a good description of his truck. They got some of the plate number so that should narrow it down a little for us."

"Did you see his face? Is there anything about him you can remember? No matter how small it may seem; it might help."

"Well, I did see his face, and sadly I can never forget it even if I tried. He was white, short brown hair; he's about 5'10. He had his left ear pierced with a little silver loop in it. He also had what looks like an old scar just above his right eye brow. I didn't get a good look at his eyes, sorry."

"Don't be sorry Callie, this helps a lot. Once we get a suspect, do you think you could pick him out of a line-up?"

"I'm positive I could, yes"

"Okay that's great. Is there anything you need?"

"No, I think I'm good. Could you hand me my purse though please? I would like to put your card in my wallet so I don't lose it"

"Sure"

As I am digging through it looking for my wallet I notice that my driver's licence is missing. 'Where the hell could that be' I wonder to myself and then it hits me ….

"OH SHIT"

"Callie, what's wrong, do you want me to call the doctor?"

"No, No I'm fine in that way. I just noticed my driver's licence is missing. You don't think he would've taken it do you?"

"Well sometimes, they like to get that information so they know where you live. Some of them 'come back to finish the job'. I will get a patrol to your apartment right away."

"OH GOD! I offered my apartment last night to Arizona and Sofia; now I'm glad she didn't take me up on my offer. I don't think he's been around as yet, she was there last night getting stuff for Sofia and she didn't mention anything out of the ordinary."

"Okay, that's good. I will get patrol there right now. I'll be right back"

I keep thinking back to what Arizona said, about once this mess is over I will be able to move on and find happiness again. 'IF ONLY' I think to myself. Then she tells me earlier that she likes her. 'What the hell was that supposed to mean?' Did she mean she's attractive? Did she mean she knows how to do her job? There are so many possibilities running through my head what that could've meant. It's not like I'm going to date this woman or get into a relationship with her for Christ sakes; she's the detective working my assault case. How UN-ethical would that be for her? She is an attractive woman and I think she handles herself well. I don't know if it's the fact of her being here and being so nice to me or if she's doing all this because this is how she does her job. I mean how many detectives do you know that would watch a child while their parent arrives from another state? I can't be thinking about anything right now expect my recovery; I have to get through this for my sake, as well as Sofia's. I cannot let this guy ruin my life. I have to get through this and move past it.

"Okay, I have a patrol car heading over now to take a look around and sit around and see IF he shows up"

"Thank you so much Olivia"

"I told you, you don't have to keep thanking me, it's all part of my job."

"Surely 'babysitting' is not in your job description Olivia"

"That wasn't babysitting, that was me just offering help to someone who needed it. Sofia didn't need to be in here seeing you like this and I had nowhere to be at the time. You said you didn't want to leave her with your ex-girlfriend and there was no point in you having to pay through the nose for the babysitter to keep her."

"I don't think it would have been a problem given the circumstances, but I know she had other plans today so"

"Trust me, it was no problem watching her, I think she is an amazing kid!"

"Thanks. I think we are doing a pretty damn good job considering we live so far apart, but that's another story in itself"

"Well I'd like to hear it if you want to talk about it. Maybe not today but at some point"

"Trust me Olivia, you don't want to hear about my past or my relationships; they're nothing but a boring mess"

"Oh I beg to differ with you Callie; you seem the type to be anything but boring"

"Oh trust me, there's drama there but it is messy"

"Still, I'd like to hear the back story to 'Callie' and what brought her here to New York, when it seems all your friends are in Seattle"

"That's a long story and one I'm afraid could get boring. Let's just say I'm here in New York because I followed my heart instead of my brain; but that's me. I wear my heart on my sleeve and when I fall, I fall hard and fast. Sometimes it pays off and sometimes; NOT so much"

"Well now, I'm defiantly intrigued. How about this? I will go get some work done on your case, let you get some rest and I'll come back after my shift, and maybe bring coffee. Keep you company till they kick me out"

"Olivia, seriously that's not necessary, you said you had a little one at home. Go spend some time with him."

"He's good with the nanny for now. I usually work pretty late some nights anyway. Plus I will spend time with him after visiting hours here. You have no one in this city, so I will come back and keep you company; and the fact that I did make a promise to Sofia that I would keep you company so you're not alone. I can't go back on my word, I'm sure she would hold it against me"

"Okay then it's hard to argue that. I will see you later on." I don't know what it is, but I find this woman so easy to talk to. I am enjoying having someone around; saves me from going insane lying here in this bed alone.

"Bye Callie"

"Bye Olivia"

Just as she is about to turn around and leave my room, someone comes running into the room yelling.

"CALLIE OH MY GOD! What happened to you?"

"Excuse me, who are you?" Olivia stops her at the door

"My name is Penny, I'm her girlfriend" she says, pointing to me. "Who are you?"

"My name is Detective Benson. How can I help you?"

"You can't, I came to see my girlfriend"

Olivia turns towards me for confirmation and I can't help the look on my face, I keep moving between her and Penny standing in my doorway.

"What do you want Penny?" I ask rather harshly

"Really sweetheart, is that anyway to talk to your girlfriend?"

"You mean EX-girlfriend. You left me remember?"

"I'll just leave you two to it" Olivia says trying to excuse herself. I'm sure she's a little confused; I've been telling her Penny is my ex and now Penny is here saying she's my girlfriend.

"No Olivia, you can stay. She won't be here long. Penny what do you want?"

"Calliope …"

"I told you before to stop calling me that."

"Callie, I heard you got attacked. What happened? Where is Sofia? Is she still with the sitter?"

"Penny, we are not together so what happened to me is none of your business, you broke up with me. And Sofia is with her mother"

"Well, I don't see her anywhere here. Is she in the waiting room?"

"She has more than one mother Penny!"

"You mean?"

"Yes Penny, Arizona came from Seattle to see me and pick up Sofia."

"But why would you call her? You could've called me. I would've been here in a heartbeat and taken Sofia for you"

"YOU BROKE UP WITH ME PENNY. WHY IS IT HARD TO UNDERSTAND THAT I WOULDN'T WANT MY DAUGHTER WITH YOU? You never wanted her here to begin with." God damn that hurt! Note to self, stop yelling

"Really Callie, is that what you think? I thought we just needed a break."

"Penny, you told me you weren't happy anymore, you left remember? You packed your bags and walked out on me. I have NO ONE in this god damn city and you left me! I had to call my Ex-wife to come all the way from Seattle because I didn't want my daughter to see me like this and there was NO way I was leaving her with you!"

"Callie, I'm sorry to interrupt but you need to calm down and get some rest. You are going to hurt yourself even more" Just as Olivia gets the words out of her mouth my machines start going off at alarming rates and the nurse comes running into my room to see what's going on.

"What the hell is going on in here? Who are you people? Why are you upsetting my patient, she needs to remain calm and get rest, not have a screaming match with you two. Both of you get out! NOW!"

"It's okay nurse, I'm sorry I was getting upset. I will try to remain calm. The redhead is my EX and she was just leaving!"

"Callie …. "

"OUT NOW" the nurse yells at her.

 **Olivia's POV**

Once we both leave Callie's room, walking down the hallway a little bit. I have to ask this woman some questions before I don't see her again.

"Excuse me Penny? Do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"What?"

"How did you find out about Callie? No one knew expect those of us in my department"

"I went to our apartment to talk to Callie and there were police there, they wouldn't give me a lot of details, just told me something happened and that she was here. I got here to the front desk and asked where I could find her. I told them I was her girlfriend. I went back to the apartment to talk to her and ask her to forgive me. I made a mistake."

"I see"

"I still can't believe she called her ex-wife though. I would've watched Sofia while she was here."

"You don't think Sofia's other mother deserved to know what was going on and a chance to have her daughter with her? From what I seen, they care a lot about each other and would do anything for that little girl."

"You don't anything about the past; Callie will always put Arizona first. Everyone else will always come second, she chooses her ex-wife above all else" At this point this woman is sitting down with her head in her hands and crying.

"That's not the way I took everything I saw, however I do agree that Sofia needed her mother. Callie is in no shape to look after her right now. She needs to know that Sofia is safe and she needs her rest, it's going to be a long road to recovery."

"Yeah, whatever please tell her I will be back tomorrow?"

"I will"

With that she is gone. I have to talk to Callie and make sure she is okay with having this woman around here. She seems to have gotten all worked up over it a few minutes ago and she doesn't need that again. She needs to remain calm and get some rest. I have some work to do so I think I will take my exit at this time and come back later on with coffee; as promised.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: So Penny is back. OR is she? Will Callie take her back or move on from her? Let's find out shall we!**

 **Olivia's POV**

I got back to the station and into my office and got right to work on Callie's case. I have checked in with my officers and they have a few leads they are out following up on. I lean back in my chair and let my mind wonder. I can't get this Penny woman out of my head. I wonder what she meant by Callie will always choose Arizona above everything and everyone else. I know there's history there and lots of it. I am curious about it to say the least. I know Callie is in no position for any kind of relationship; she just underwent a major trauma. Will she get back together with this Penny woman? Something about her I don't like. I can't put my finger on what it is but I will keep an eye on her. I promised Sofia I would watch Callie and not let anything else happen to her, it will be hard to go back on my word to a five year old. This is going to take some time for her to get past.

I finish up what I needed to get done and make my way home for a few minutes to get in some Noah time. I will spend dinner with him, tuck him in and then make my way to the hospital with coffee for Callie as I promised. I will try and talk to her; if she's up for it and see about this Penny situation.

"Knock, Knock. Are you up for some company?"

"Olivia. Please come in"

"Hi. I brought coffee; I wasn't sure how you drank it so I got black with cream and sugar on the side."

"Hi, thank you so much; you know you didn't have to come back with coffee. I know you have a little one at home. And I drink it with a little cream and two sugars."

"Well I promised I would come back later with coffee and I went home between work and here and spent dinner with my little man and tucked him into bed; he is good." I pass Callie her coffee after I have added the cream and sugar.

"Bedtime is one of my favorite parts of my day. I love to just lie down and read to Sof and snuggle in to her after a day at the hospital."

"Oh trust me, I try not to miss too many bedtimes, I also enjoy them a lot."

"Olivia, I want to thank you for everything you've done lately for me. It means a lot to me."

"Callie really, you don't have to thank me, I'm just doing my job. Yes, I may have taken an extra interest in your case from the others, but that's because I have lived through it as well. I've been in your shoes in the past; however I was not a mother back then but I get what you are feeling or thinking"

"Really? Okay, I was not expecting that. Do you want to talk about it, tell me what happened?"

"Oh I'm sure I will at some point, but this isn't about me right now. It's about you; I just wanted to let you know I've been there. So I have a question for you, if you're up to answering it; if not that's okay too"

"Shoot"

"Well Penny told me earlier to tell you she would be back tomorrow. She seemed pretty upset about this whole thing. I'm not sure what's going on with the two of you, but she's seemed pretty adamant that you were together. She apparently found out you were here because she went by your apartment to ask you for forgiveness and she found it swarming with police and they told her you were here."

"Wow, are they allowed to give that information out?"

"They are not supposed to no. I have one of my detectives talking to that officer now about it. But he said she told him you two were girlfriends and he didn't really say anything other than there was an accident and you were here. She got here and told the front desk she was your girlfriend, that's how she got up here to you."

"Olivia, I'm not in the mood for her right now. Trust me when I say this; we are not together, nor are we going to be. She told me she was unhappy in our relationship, packed a bag and up and left me. I have no intention of going back there. Maybe there was a reason this all happened. I am alone in this city, with no one and I don't think she really wanted my daughter here. I think when we moved here, she thought it would be me and her to 'take on New York' but I am a package deal with my daughter."

"Oh trust me, I get that. She also said that above all else you would choose Arizona over anything and everything. What did she mean by that?"

"There is a story there, believe me."

"Okay, well if you're up for it I've got time"

"Are you sure you want to hear this long tale?"

"Oh yeah, I'm very curious about who Callie is."

"Where do I even begin?"

"I always find the beginning a good place to start" I smile at her and she giggles back

 **Callie's POV**

"Well, Arizona and I met a long time ago; it was actually kind of amazing the way we met."

I lie here and tell her everything there is to tell. I don't know what it is, but I find this woman so easy to talk to. It's almost like talking to a best friend. I tell her about how Arizona and I met, fell in love, fought, the miscarriage, the Africa thing, the 'Mark' situation with Sofia, the marriage, the plane crash, Arizona's leg, the divorce, the custody battle and everything in between.

"When I met Penny, I admit I was lonely, I missed everything about being with someone. I took her to a dinner party with my friends and let's just say THAT went over like a 'lead balloon'. Turns out she was working in the hospital the night our friend died and his wife and sister went up one side of her and down the other. It was a disaster that's for sure. I was so caught off guard that I didn't know this about her. I was so pissed she would lie to me. She knew who I was from the very beginning and I feel like sometimes she 'played' me."

"Wow Callie, that's quite a story. I can see why Penny would think you would choose Arizona over everything and anything."

"Don't get me wrong here Olivia, I do love Arizona and I always will. We have a lot of history together and we also have a daughter so we will always be in each other's lives. However, the 'romantic' ship for us has sailed. We have both moved on and accepted it. She is very happy in Seattle with Jessica and I thought I was happy here with Penny. Arizona is my best friend and our daughter's other mother and that's all she will ever be again. There are no romantic feelings there for either of us anymore. We are better off as co-parents and best friends."

"Wow, and that's how it should be, especially with your history. I wouldn't expect anything different. Maybe Penny just sees it differently I guess."

"Penny sees it that way because she knows I had a habit in the past of going back to my exes. I did it with Mark when Arizona left me; I did it a few times with Arizona. I have changed a lot and like I said Arizona and I are great where we are now, whether Penny wants to believe that or not."

"Okay, so I guess my next question then; do you want her around here because I can make it so no one can get in here except people you have on a 'list' of approved visitors"

"I don't know. She packed her bags and left Sofia and I. I don't have any desire to get back together with her. I know at some point I will run into her at work, once I go back but I think for now I just need to concentrate on the healing process. I think it's best if she stays away for the time being."

"I agree with you, you were pretty worked up earlier with her around."

"I got worked up because she walked in here like the last few days didn't happen, like she didn't walk out on me. If she hadn't of walked out, I wouldn't be here in this mess. I am by no means blaming her for this, believe me; however I wasn't in the mood to sit and mope at home when she left so I went for a drive to clear my head."

"I get it Callie; you're not blaming her for your attack, just the situation that lead up to it. It makes sense. Listen, I'm going to get going here soon but I will come back tomorrow and check on you. Do you have names of people you want on your visitors list and I can get that setup on my way out?"

"Well, you and your team obviously, Arizona, Sofia, my parents and sister; although I doubt they'll show up."

"Okay, I'll get that going on my way out then. Try and get some rest and I will see you tomorrow"

"Okay and thanks again for everything Olivia"

"It's no trouble Callie, really"

"Good night Olivia"

"Night Callie"

After Olivia left I laid there and just let my mind wonder. I am so thankful for this woman. I am thankful for Arizona being able to take Sofia home with her. Speaking of them, I must call Sofia before it gets too much later. I reach over and grab my cell from the table, dial the very familiar number and wait.

" _ **Hello?"**_

"Hi, is this Jess?"

" _ **It is, is this Callie?"**_

"Yeah, it's me"

" _ **Sorry, it didn't sound like you at first. How are you doing? I am so sorry to hear about what happened Callie. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call us."**_

"Thank you Jess. I will I promise. I've been better, but could've been a lot worse I guess. How are you?

" _ **I'm great. It's been so nice having Sofia here with us. Arizona is so much happier when she's around"**_

"I bet she is. Am I calling too late to talk to the munchkin?"

" _ **Not at all, Arizona is just giving her a bath. Hang on a second"**_

I hear movement and then I hear Jess what sounds like whispering but I think she just has her hand over the receiver. _"Hey babe, Callie is on the phone, wanting to talk to you and the munchkin"_

" _ **Callie, I'm going to put the phone on the sink and put you on speaker phone"**_

"Okay, thank you"

" _ **Hey Callie"**_

" _ **Mommy!"**_

"Hey you two! How are you both?"

" _ **I play in the bubbles mommy."**_

"Wow that sounds like fun baby girl" I know I have tears welling up in my eyes. God I miss that little girl so much but I know this is for the best.

" _ **Hey Callie, how are you feeling?"**_ Arizona asks me

"I'm okay. I do need to talk to you for a minute after I talk to the munchkin, if you have time"

" _ **Of course"**_

" _ **I will leave you guys to it"**_ I hear Jess in the background.

"Jess, you don't have to leave. You can stick around for this."

" _ **Are you sure Callie, I don't mind giving you guys some privacy"**_

"Jess, it's okay really. I don't need privacy just didn't want the little ears hearing it is all."

" _ **Callie, I am moving us to Sof's room to get her jammies and then we can read her a story if you're up for it, she's been asking when you were going to call for a few hours now."**_

"That would be awesome Arizona, thank you"

Arizona gets Sofia's jammies on and gets her all tucked into bed and lies down with the phone and Sofia so we can read her a story. Sofia left a couple books here for me to read to her and I know this is one that Arizona also has at home for her so we both open the book and Arizona starts reading, and then I take my turn and read some.

"Good night baby girl, mommy loves you so much. Big hugs and kisses from mama for me"

" _ **Night mommy, love you too. Will you call tomorrow?"**_

"Of course I will baby girl, I told you I would call every day. I will try to call a little earlier because I want to hear all about your first day there."

" _ **Okay, night mommy I love you"**_

"I love you too baby"

" **Good night Sof, see you tomorrow. Get some sleep and before you know it, mommy will be calling again. I love you"**

" **Night mama, Love you too"**

" _ **Okay Callie, she's all tucked in for the night. You're still on speaker phone and I'm in the living room with Jess, hope that's okay."**_

"Of course it is, I have nothing to hide, I just wanted to give you a heads up that you, Sofia, my parents and sister are the only ones on my visitors list here at the hospital"

" _ **Why do you have a visitors list?"**_

"That is a story in itself"

" _ **Oh, what happened?"**_

"I had an unexpected visitor earlier this morning and I got a little worked up over it and Olivia thought it best if she stayed away for a while"

" _ **Who's Olivia?"**_ I hear Jess asking

" _ **Who was it Callie?"**_ Arizona asks me

"Olivia is the detective that's been working my case. It was Penny"

" _ **How the hell did she find out where you were? I thought she left you?"**_

"Oh she did leave. But she went by the apartment looking for me and a second chance I guess and the police were there and told her where I was."

" _ **Jesus Callie, can they do that?"**_

"Olivia says they cannot and she has spoken to them all about it. Turns out, Penny even told the front desk she was my girlfriend to find out what room I was in. So Olivia thought it a good idea to get a visitors list so she cannot come around again"

" _ **That's a great idea, I agree with her Callie. You don't need that drama right now; you need to concentrate on getting better"**_

"Yes I do. Oh and it appears that my attacker got my driver's licence as well so I am thanking god you didn't take me up on my offer to stay at my apartment while you were here. I don't know what I would've done if something happened to you and Sofia." I know at this point I am crying and I don't even care at this point.

" _ **Callie, please don't cry, you know I hate it when you do. It will all be okay. You will get through this. You have us and Olivia in your corner. They will catch this guy and you can move on from this."**_

"I surely hope so Arizona. Okay, I think I'm going to call it a night, I'm getting kind of sore so I'm going to take my meds and try and get some sleep. Thanks again for all this you two. I love you and I will call tomorrow to talk to Sofia."

" _ **We love you too Callie, yes try and get some rest. We will talk to you tomorrow. Good night Callie"**_

"Night Arizona and Jess, thank you so much for taking care of her and taking Sofia in for a while"

" _ **Anytime Callie. If you need anything, please call us. We are here for you."**_

"Thanks. Goodnight guys"

" _ **Night"**_

After I disconnect that call I am wiped. I push the button to my morphine and lean back into my pillows and close my eyes. I need to get some rest and get better so I can get my baby girl back here with me. I miss her so much when she isn't around. I know Arizona does too. We need to make a better schedule for her so she can spend equal time with us both. I know Sofia loves her mama and me both the same and I would never take her from Arizona. I've been there, and look what it got us. One good thing did come out of it though, Arizona met Jess and is very happy now and I couldn't be happier for her. She seems to be doing great and from what I know and have seen Jess is really good for her.

 **A/N: So thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, little time jump here, I don't really want to drag 'this situation' out too long I know it can be a sore subject for some.**

 **Callie's POV**

It's been almost a week since my attack and I am finally fit enough to leave the hospital. I really hate being a patient, however once Arizona left with Sofia I have had Olivia's company every evening and she brings coffee and pastries. I feel bad and tell her every day that she doesn't have to hang out here with me; she should be home with Noah. I have also kept my word to Sofia and call her every evening just before her bedtime and I have called a few times during the day and talked to her. She seems to be having a lot of fun with Jess and Arizona.

Olivia and I have been talking a lot this week during her visits. I have learned a lot about her and have also told her some of my history. She knows all about my past with Arizona, how Sofia came to be etc. I've told her about my life in Seattle and my life thus far here in New York. I learned from her that she recently ended a relationship with her ex-girlfriend over a month ago. I was happy when I found out she loves women as well. Makes talking to her about my history easier. I learned how Noah came to be in her life and some of her work as a detective.

I have really enjoyed her company and getting to know her more. She is a fascinating woman to say the least. We have been flirting a little back and forth this week; however we both know I am not ready to jump back into a relationship but I am certainly curious to where we are headed; if we will be good friends or more. I certainly am very open to the idea. I found her very breath taking; she has this way about her that I find very sexy. I don't know if I should be thinking like this with her but I cannot help myself. She's a very sexy woman. Everyone used to tell me my 'type' was blonde, blue eyed women. Well turns out so are dark haired, brown eyed women! Because the more time I spend with her, the more I want to spend with her. I never want her to leave when she's here; even though I know she has a life. I don't know if it's that I find her so easy to talk to or that we are building a great friendship out of this. Besides she can't be single anyway; surely someone in this huge city has scooped her up.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Huh?" I'm brought out of my not so PG-13 thoughts when the person of my thoughts walks into my room.

"You look like you're in deep thought there. I said Penny for your thoughts"

"Ha! I was in deep thought, sorry"

"No worries, something you want to share?"

"Oh No, at least not yet" and I wink at her.

"Oh really? Now I'm intrigued"

"Oh but I think I will keep them to myself for a while longer"

"Okay. So how are you feeling?"

"Better, I am getting discharged today."

"Really? Well that's great news."

"It is, but I am going to be staying in a hotel for the time being. I know that creep is still out there and has my driver's license, so he knows where I live. I'm not comfortable going back to my apartment. I think I will have to look for a new place. There are just too many memories in that apartment of my ex and me also so it might do me a world of good to start fresh."

"I know this may sound odd but why don't you stay with me? I have an extra room and you have a young daughter so Noah shouldn't bother you too much."

"Olivia, thank you for the offer but I don't think that's a good idea"

"Why not? I have lots of space, I work a lot, so you will have your own privacy and you won't have to live in a hotel for however long. It won't be cheap"

"Money is not a problem for me Olivia"

"Oh, I'm sure it's not, you are a surgeon after all"

"Yes, that and I also have a trust fund I have access to"

"A trust fund?"

"Yes. That's a conversation for another time though"

"Okay. I'll hold you too that Callie. So, will you please stay with me, I have lots of space, and I could use the company. It's kind of lonely when I am home, it's nice to have another adult around to talk to, not that I don't enjoy talking to Noah but the adult company would be nice as well"

"So if I do, would your significant other mind that?"

"Oh, I don't have one. It's just me and Noah, there's no woman in my life right now."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to just assume, but you are a gorgeous woman so I thought someone would've snatched you up in this big city by now"

"HA! Not the case. I've been really busy with work and getting home in time to spend time with Noah so I haven't been out in a while."

"Okay, well if you insist I stay with you, then who am I to argue with a detective" sending her a wink she just smiles at me

"Great, so now that that's settled; when can you get out of here?"

"God, soon I hope. They told me sometime today, I'm just waiting for the doctors to come in and do their final check up on me. "

 **Olivia's POV**

To say this past week has been exciting would be correct. I have truly enjoyed my time visiting Callie. She is a very intriguing woman to say the least. I have talked to her more this week then I think I did with my previous relationship, which is sad to admit. I really am glad Callie took me up on my offer to stay with me; it saves her from staying in a hotel and gives her a place to lay her head because I don't want her staying at her place alone. At least not till we catch this guy.

I head back to the office to finish up some paperwork and told Callie to call me when she gets let loose and I would pick her up and take her to my place. I have been at the office for about two hours when I get a text telling me she's loose. I clean everything up as I took tomorrow off to get her settled and spend some much needed time with Noah.

"Knock, knock. Did someone order a ride?"

"HA! Yes I did. Can you help me get out of here?"

"Sure I can, let's go!"

Callie does one final sweep of her room to make sure she's got everything and we make our way to the elevators and push the button. As the elevator doors open; and as we are about to walk in, out walks Penny. This is just what Callie needs right now.

"Callie, I was just coming up to see you. How are you baby?"

"Please don't call me that. I'm good and as you can see I'm on my way out."

"Are you going home, I can come with you?"

"No I'm not and no you cannot"

"I thought we were going to work things out Callie, I told you I was sorry and I made a mistake."

"Penny, you walked out on us and that is unforgiveable. You never wanted Sofia here in the first place, so maybe you did us both a favor when you left."

"Come on Cal, don't be like that. You know I love you"

"No, you loved the idea of me. You loved my money; you never really loved me for me and you certainly never loved Sofia or the idea that I share her with Arizona."

"Callie, that's not true."

"Isn't it Penny?"

"No, it's not. Can we please go home and talk"

"I'm not going back there. I will move my stuff out when I find a new place. You can move back in once I'm out if you like. I am done. It's time for me to think about me and Sofia for a while and get my life back. I need to take some time for me, and my daughter. I need to get the healing process started so she can get back here."

"Come on Callie, please let's just go somewhere and talk"

"Penny, you said all you needed to say when you left. I am moving on with my life, so I suggest you do the same. Good bye Penny."

"Let's go Olivia." As we get into the elevator and the doors close on Penny

"I'm so sorry that you had to witness that Olivia"

"Nonsense, I'm sorry you had to as well"

"I don't think she will get the hint but here's hoping"

"Do you need to get a restraining order?"

"Not yet, but I promise I will if it gets worse. I really think she's harmless."

"Well here's hoping so. Let's go get you settled somewhere that isn't a hospital"

"Yes please"

We make our way through traffic and get to my apartment; I help her with her bags. She had Arizona drop off some stuff for her. Once we get inside Noah comes running.

"Mama, mama! You home early. Oh who's this?" he asks looking up at Callie

I bend over and scoop him up and squeeze him tight he lays his head on my shoulder and looks over to Callie.

"Who are you?"

"Noah, that's not nice"

"It's fine Olivia. Hi Noah, my name is Callie"

"Ca-Cal-Callie"

"That's right; it's nice to meet you"

"You too. How do you know my mama?"

"Well,"

"We met through work little man" I cut in

"Oh. Do you work with mama?"

"You are a nosey little man aren't you?"

"No I don't work with your mom, but her job is how we met" Callie laughs at his antics

"Okay. Mama, can we have pizza for dinner? Please"

"Hard to argue with that. Callie is pizza okay for dinner?"

"Pizza sounds awesome!"

"Okay, let me show you to your room and you can freshen up and I'll call it in."

"Thanks. I could really use a shower, if I have time."

"No problem, take your time."

I show Callie down the hall to her room and make sure the bathroom has towels and everything she will need. Once I'm sure she's settled, Noah and I head out to the living room to call in dinner. Once that's done we settle on the couch and turn the TV on once I've paid the babysitter.

Callie's POV

Once I get into the bathroom and turn on the taps for a hot shower and wait for the steam to build in the room for a few minutes I strip down and climb into the shower and just stand there as the hot water cascades over my tired achy body. God this feels so good. I know Olivia ordered dinner so I don't want to be in here too long. I get all cleaned up and go back into my 'room' and put on some clean clothes. I want comfy though so I put on a pair of stretch pants and a big baggy t-shirt and hoodie. I slowly make my way back out to towards the living room and hear Noah and Olivia talking so I just lean against the wall, not wanting to interrupt their time together.

" _Mama, what happened to Cal-Callie's face?"_

" _Noah, be nice"_

" _Sorry" he pouts_

" _It's okay buddy, it's just that … you know what mama does for a living right?"_

" _Yeah, you catch the bad guys"_

" _That's right bud, well a really bad guy hurt Callie and mama needs to catch him so he can't hurt anyone else."_

" _Oh, well I don't like him. He isn't supposed to hurt other people"_

" _That's right bud; it's never nice to hurt others"_

"Callie, do you want to watch a movie with us?" Noah asks as he turns and spots me in the hall

"I sure would"

"Sorry if you over heard any of that" Olivia whispers to me as I sit down

"It's okay, he's little and curious. I'm sure Sofia hasn't stopped asking Arizona about it either"

"He is a little nosey sometimes"

"That's okay; it's how they learn right?"

"It sure is"

We get settled on the couch and watch Cars with Noah; it would appear it has become his favorite Disney movie.

"Callie, I'm sorry you have to watch Disney. Once he goes to bed, maybe we can watch another movie but not a Disney?"

"I would like that actually. I don't mind the Disney ones; I'm used to it with Sofia"

Once we finish the movie, Olivia gets up to get Noah tucked into bed and says she will be back shortly. I figure she is going to read him a story so I take this time to snuggle down on the couch and with the TV on for background noise I make a call to Arizona and Sofia to say good night to my baby girl.

"Mommy! I miss you" my little ball of energy answers the phone.

"I miss you too baby girl. Are being a good girl for mama and Jess?"

"Yes of course mommy. We had so much fun today, we went to the zoo and I saw a lot of animals and some of them were really stinky!" and I can tell by her voice that she is plugging her nose while she tells me all about the stinking zoo animals

"Wow that sounds like so much fun baby. I am glad you are having so much fun"

"I am but I miss you lots mommy, when will I see you again?"

"Soon baby, I promise." I hear Arizona in the back ground telling Sofia it's time for bed

"Okay mommy, I guess it's bedtime. I love you and miss you"

"Mommy loves and misses you too baby girl so much. Let me talk to mama"

"Okay, good night mommy"

"Good night baby, sweet dreams"

"Calliope?"

"Hey you."

"Hey yourself, how are you feeling?"

"Not too bad, still quiet sore but getting better every day."

"That's so good to hear Calliope"

"Okay well I won't keep you from reading to the munchkin, I just called to say good night to her and to thank you again"

"Calliope, you have to stop thanking me, it's a pleasure having her here with me for a while"

"I know and once I get back on my feet, maybe we can get together and make better arrangements for her okay?"

"Calliope, that sounds perfect I miss her a lot when she isn't around as I'm sure you are at this point."

"I do, but I also know it's the right thing to do for now. I need to get back on my feet and get better and I know she loves spending time there with you guys too"

"Well we love having here just as much." I can hear Sofia in the back ground _"Are you coming to read to me mama?"_

"Okay, that's my cue. Calliope, please take care of yourself and you know you can call anytime, day or night."

"I know, thanks Arizona. I'll let you go and I'll call tomorrow night about the same time. Good night Arizona"

"Night Calliope" and with that, the call ends.

I just set my phone aside and lean back against the couch cushions. I am so glad to be out of the hospital. Now I just need to concentrate on getting better, for my own sake as well as Sofia's. Once I get better Arizona and I need to sit down and work out a better plan so we both can see Sofia equally. I know Sofia misses her mama as much as Arizona misses Sofia.

Olivia has just returned to the living room and is sitting on the couch next to me as I am leaned back with my eyes closed.

"Are you awake?" she whispers

"Yes, sorry I was just talking to Sofia and Arizona and I am just leaning back here thinking."

"Okay, do you still feel up for another movie, or do you want to call it a night?"

"I'm good, if you are up for it."

"Okay, what do you want to watch?"

"Doesn't matter, you pick."

"Okay, then do you mind if we just watch some TV?"

"Not at all."

"I don't get to do this much, with work and Noah. I don't know what's on"

"It's fine, just browse and we can find something I'm sure."

We browse the TV and looks like nothing much is on so we just sit here talking and not really paying attention to the TV; it's just on for back ground noise really. She stops it on a news channel and they are talking about some guy that just saved a kids life or something. It would appear they are doing an interview with the guy and as soon as he starts talking I stop mid-sentence and freeze. I would never forget THAT voice.

"Callie, what's wrong? You look like you seen a ghost!"

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: So, what did you think of the last chapter? What do you think is wrong with Callie? Let's see what our ladies can get up to in this chapter shall we?

 **Olivia's POV**

We are sitting here just relaxing with the TV on for back ground noise and it seems I left it on a news station. I wasn't even listening to it or really paying attention, but when I look over to Callie she is as white as a ghost and I can feel her body stiffen next to me.

"Callie, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"I-I" she stutters out

I slide a little closer to her and reach out to her and she flinches away from me.

"I'm sorry, Callie are you okay?"

"N-No. I know that voice"

"What voice?" I look over at the TV and it seems the new broadcaster is doing an interview with a guy, I sit and watch it for a few minutes and it would appear this guy has saved a child from a burning building earlier. I look back over to Callie and she seems frozen on the spot.

"Callie, where do you know that voice from?"

"That's him Olivia" and I can clearly see she is shaking and on the verge of tears.

"That's who Callie" I think I know what she's talking about but I have to be sure.

"That – That's the guy that attacked me. Right there on the TV and it seems he's a hero"

"He is far from a hero Callie, if that's the guy that attacked you. Are you sure about this?"

"I am positive, I would never forget that voice or his eyes" and she finally break down into tears.

I reach over slowly and take her into my arms and hope she doesn't pull away this time. I wrap her up in my arms and rock her back and forth.

"It's okay Callie, let it out. Now we know who he is, we will get him. I promise you."

I know I need to call this in but I can't leave her at the moment, not in this condition. I keep rocking her back and forth and whispering encouraging words to her. As I am rocking her back and forth I notice her breathing starts to even out and I think she's fallen asleep. I gently move over and lay her down on the couch. I pull a blanket from the back of the couch and place it over her. I get up and move into the kitchen to make the necessary calls.

"Hey, it's Olivia. I need you to do be a huge favor. I need you to call the local news station and get me all the details you can on this guy that's currently being interviewed. He apparently saved a child earlier from a building earlier. Yes, thank you call me back as soon as you find anything out"

I end the call and go back into the living room to check on Callie. She's still dozing on the couch so I decide to leave her to get some rest; I make my way back to the kitchen to put on some fresh coffee. I take a seat at the kitchen island sipping on my coffee and I can hear moans coming from the living room. I set my coffee down and make my way towards the sounds.

" _No, please don't"_

"Callie" she must be having a night mare.

" _No, please don't touch me."_ And she is squirming all over the place.

"Callie wake up, you're safe, you're having a night mare" as I squat down in front of her and gently rub my hand up and down her arm.

"GET OFF ME!" she yells and pushes me away

"Callie, I'm sorry it's just me, it's Olivia"

"Liv, what the hell?" I back up and put my hands up in surrender.

"I'm so sorry Callie, you were having a night mare. I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you"

"No, I'm sorry" and she puts her head in her hands crying

"Callie, really it's okay."

"Did- Did I wake up Noah, Olivia I am so sorry"

"I don't think you woke him. I don't hear anything from the monitor."

I move back onto the couch with her and wrap her up in my arms while she slowly calms down. I have a feeling it's going to be a long night.

"Thank you Olivia for being here"

"You don't have to thank me Callie I'm just glad you weren't alone when you saw him again."

"Yeah"

"So, what do we do now? How do we catch that monster?"

"I've already made some calls to get as much information about him as I can"

"Olivia, I really cannot thank you enough for everything you've done for me"

"I told you Callie, you don't have to thank me, and I am just doing my job"

"Yeah right Olivia I somehow don't think everything you've done thus far for me is a part of your job"

"Well, okay maybe not everything I've done thus far is, but some of it is part of the job. I tend to take my job a little personal sometimes. Especially when it involves a beautiful woman" I mumble that last part to myself, or so I thought

"Excuse me?" Shit, did I say that last part out loud?

"No-Nothing"

"No, you said something there, what was it?"

"It's nothing really"

"Olivia, please tell me"

"Okay, I said especially when it involves a beautiful woman"

"Wow that was not what I was expecting"

"Sorry"

"Please, you don't have to apologize for complimenting me, thank you but I don't feel it right now"

"You are though. I find you very beautiful"

"Thank you" and I can tell she is blushing a little bit so I try to change the topic

"Would you like some coffee?"

"I'd love some, thank you"

 **Callie's POV**

Wow, she thinks I'm beautiful! I sure don't feel it right now but I sure did enjoy the compliment. I do find her beautiful as well, but I think I will keep that to myself, at least for now.

We make our way into the kitchen for some coffee. I cannot believe I fell asleep on her earlier while we were on the couch. I was just so comfortable in her arms and I'm not entirely sure why. She is not a stranger to me, but I haven't known her long enough to be that comfortable; or so I thought.

I cannot wait for all this mess to be over. I don't even know why I froze up on her earlier. I just heard his voice and it took me back there for a little bit and it didn't help when I looked to the TV and saw his eyes. I know I will never forget those eyes. I cannot believe that now he's a hero for saving a child from a building, granted it was heroic but I just can't wrap my head around why he would attack me then move on to saving a child.

"Callie, are you okay?"

"I don't know. I think so. Sorry it just brought me back there and I froze up"

"Hey, you don't have to apologize for that. It is totally understandable given the circumstances and everything you've been through"

"Thank you Olivia"

"I told you to stop thanking me"

"Sorry"

"Okay, why don't we call it a night and you can try and get some rest?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea"

I put my cup in the sick and make my way down the hall to my 'room', Olivia has come down the hall with me as well, I assume going towards her room.

"Olivia?"

"Yeah?"

"Never mind. Goodnight"

"Callie, what is it? You know you can tell me anything"

"I wanted to ask you something but it's silly, never mind"

"No, ask me please?"

"W-Wou-Would you mind lying with me, just till I fall asleep?"

"Sure"

"Really?"

"Yes really, if it will make you feel better, of course I will"

"Thank you. I'm sorry I must sound like some little kid. I just don't like sleeping some place new and with everything else going on"

"Callie, you don't have to explain. I would have done it anyway"

"Thanks"

She goes into her room and comes back a few minutes' later changes into her pajamas. I make my way into the room and crawl into bed. She crawls in beside me and we both lie there staring at the ceiling. I think we are both nervous all of a sudden. I can't do this; I need to get over everything. I know I am safe here. I roll onto my side away from her.

"Will you hold me?" I ask in a whisper and I feel a strong arm wrap around my midsection and pull me into her. God, why do I find this so comforting? She is practically a stranger to me, I know we've done a lot of talking over the week or so and I feel like I know her well enough, but for some reason I am taking comfort in her arms.

"Is this okay?" she asks me

"More than okay"

"Okay, try and get some sleep and tomorrow we will work on catching that creep"

"Olivia, I don't know why but for some strange reason I feel really safe being in here in your arms, sorry if that sounds weird."

"Callie, it's not weird and I am rather enjoying holding you. I am glad you feel safe here though, but please tell me if you start to get uncomfortable."

"I will. Good night Olivia"

"Good night Callie" and I feel her softly kiss my shoulder

 **Olivia's POV**

I awake the next morning to the sun in my eyes. I open my eyes and fight against the sun and for some reason this feel strange to me, I usually remember to close my curtains at night so the sun doesn't wake me up. Then I remember where I am …

"Shit, this isn't good" I think to myself. I fell asleep in Callie's bed and she's probably going to think I'm some kind of creep. She just wanted me to hold her till she fell asleep, not sleep all night with her. I have to try and sneak out of here before she wakes up and sees me still here.

"Stop over thinking this Olivia, I rather enjoyed the company all night" Callie mumbles in her sleepy voice

"Callie I am so sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep in here with you. I guess I was more exhausted then I thought."

"Olivia, it's fine, it's been awhile since I had someone hold me all night and it was very comforting."

"Well I'm glad you were comforted. I got to get up though and get ready for work. Would you like some breakfast or coffee?"

"Both sound great right now, how about you go get ready and I will start the coffee and breakfast."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Olivia, I think after everything you've done for me, I can manage coffee and breakfast."

"Okay, thanks I'm just going to hop into the shower real quick before Noah gets up"

"Okay, I will meet you in the kitchen"

"Thanks"

 **Callie's POV**

I am in the kitchen rummaging through the cupboards when I hear little pitter patter of feet coming up behind me. I turn around to see Noah standing there staring at me rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Morning Noah"

"Morning, where's mama?"

"I think she's in the shower. I am about to make breakfast, what would you like?"

"Do you know how to make pancakes?"

"Pancakes huh, there are Sofia's favorite so I think I can whip up a batch. What kind do you want?"

"Ummm Chocolate chip. And who's Sof - Sofia?"

"Sofia is my daughter, but she is with her other mommy right now"

"Oh okay"

"Alright then, do you want to help me?"

"Can I?"

"Sure you can buddy. Come here." I bend over and pick him up and set him on the counter beside me. I give him the bowl with the mix in it and a big spoon and give him stirring duty while I wait for the pan to heat up.

"What's going on in here" I hear from behind us

"Morning mama, Callie and I make pancakes!"

"You are huh? Wow, that's nice of Callie huh?" as she comes closer and drops a kiss to his head

"Yup and we making them chocolate chip and she's letting me help her"

"Wow"

"Callie, you really didn't have to do this and I'm sorry he woke before I finished."

"Olivia, it's fine, I do have a daughter his age and I think I manage him for a few minutes while you were finishing up."

"Coffee?"

"Oh yes please" she answers

I finish making breakfast while Olivia and Noah get the plates out for the table. We sit down and dig into breakfast. Once that's done I get up to take our dishes to the sink and Olivia stops me.

"Callie, you don't have to clean up; you made the mess I'll clean up."

"It's fine Olivia, you have to finish getting ready for work"

"The baby sitter should be here in a few minutes too"

"Okay, so go finish getting ready, I will clean up here and let the sitter in when she gets here."

"Alright, thank you and her name is Steph"

"Okay"

I turn on the TV in the living room and turn on cartoons for Noah while I do the few dishes in the sink. Just as I finish and am drying my hands, there's a knock at the door. I move that way to open it up, assuming its Steph the sitter.

"Ummm Hi"

"Hi, you must be Steph, I'm Callie"

"Hi Callie."

"Morning Stephanie, sorry that's Callie; she will be staying with us for a little bit."

"Morning Olivia, oh okay. Thought maybe I had interrupted something" and she throws a wink to Olivia and I blush a little knowing what she thought she walked in on.

Olivia goes about getting everything ready for work. She has her coffee, gun and badge and she is laying kisses all over Noah's face.

"Okay buddy, mama will be back later. I may try to stop by on my lunch. You be a good boy for Steph okay. I love you"

"I always am mama and I love you too"

"Yes you are"

"Callie, do you have any plans today?"

"I may go do some running around, not much else, thought I might stay in for the day if that's okay?"

"It's fine, Steph usually takes Noah to the park for the morning so you should have the apartment to yourself for the morning"

"Sounds good, maybe I'll hang around here then and go shopping later"

"Okay, see you all tonight. Please be careful if you go out later, you have my number if you need me"

"I do, thanks"

With that Olivia is out the door. I go and finish cleaning from breakfast and make my way towards my room for a little bit. Time to relax and reflect on the recent days. Maybe I will even call Sofia today. I miss her like crazy!

"Steph, I'm going into my room for a while."

"Okay, I will be sure to lock up when we leave here shortly"

"Thanks"

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I apologize for the delay with this update; I have had a few family matters to take of recently.**

 **A/N: Now it's up to our Olivia to catch this guy! Arizona will make an appearance to 'be there' for Callie as any best friend should when their best friend is about to 'face' their attacker again.**

 **Olivia's POV**

To say it has been a very busy couple of days would be a sad understatement. We have been so busy at work trying to work all angles we can and get as much information on the guy that attacked Callie. We know who he is and we have him being tailed. I got the file on him when I got into work yesterday. I was nervous leaving Callie alone but she insisted she needed the time to herself. I have talked to the DA and it looks like we will be making an arrest on this guy later this afternoon. The DA is confident he can win this case to put this guy away, hero or no hero if this is the guy; he needs to pay for what he did. A lot of women usually wouldn't come forward, however Callie seems the type to 'take no prisoners' as they say.

Once we get the morning cleaned up and then get the necessary paperwork together; a search warrant with an arrest warrant, we are on our way to pick this guy up. We get to his location and he is outside talking to his neighbors and looks like he's about to wash his truck. We pull in just in time before he starts and make the arrest. Once we get him in the back of the car, we get a tow company to get his truck to the evidence garage so we can go over that with a fine tooth comb. I make the call I have wanted to make all day.

"Hello"

"Callie, its Olivia. I just wanted to let you know we just arrested him!"

"OH THANK GOD. Thank you so much Olivia, so what happens now?"

"Well we take him back to the station, interrogate him; you may need to come in for the lineup soon though"

"Okay, please keep me updated and let me know when you need me"

"I will, try and get some rest"

"Thanks, bye"

"Bye"

Once I have hung up with Callie, I get things moving as we head back to the station with our suspect. I have to remember to call those 3 people that also helped Callie and see if they would come in for the line-up as well. I took their information at the hospital. I get out my cell and get in contact with each of them. Alice, Andy and Jennifer have all agreed to come in this afternoon.

Once we get back to the station I take our suspect into an interrogation room and see what he has to say about everything.

We get our questioning done and of course he is denying everything. He hasn't asked for a lawyer as yet so next up is the line-ups. We have Alice, Jennifer and Andy here ready for their line-up. Once we get these done I will get Callie here hopefully and we can put this case to bed. It has been a long day already and it's only mid-afternoon.

"Hello"

"Hey Callie, it's Olivia. I just wanted to let you know we should be ready for you shortly if you could come in for the line-up. We have already had the three people who helped you and took you to the hospital."

"Did they pick him out?"

"Callie, I'm sorry but I can't divulge that information just yet. You will have to come down and take a look, see if you can see him."

"Sorry Olivia, I just want this thing over with so I can move on"

"I know Callie. I will swing by in about 30 minutes to pick you up"

"Olivia, I know you're busy, I can get a cab"

"It's fine really Callie, I need a break from here anyway so this just gives me an excuse"

"Okay, I will be ready and waiting out front"

"Alright, I will see you in 30"

"Okay"

I get my things together to go pick up Callie and take her into the station. I just hope she can pick him out of the line-up. We have all the evidence we need on him; we have his tire treads that match, we have the dirt samples, the other 3 picked him and his truck out of the line-up now I just need our 'victim' Callie to pick him out then we can hand all our evidence over to the DA's office and let them handle the rest.

 **Callie's POV**

I am almost ready; I just have to apply a little make-up to make the bruises not look so bad on my face. I get everything ready, grab my purse, keys and phone and just as I am walking outside, Olivia pulls up to pick me up so I get into the car.

"Hey" she says

"Hi"

"Are you ready for this?" she asks

"Not really, but let's get this over with before I chicken out"

"You'll be fine and I will be there the whole time okay?"

"Okay"

The ride to the station is pretty quiet, I know she is giving me time to process everything and I am trying. I just hope I can do this once I get in there and see his face; hopefully I won't freeze up. I need to get this done so I can move on and get my life back.

Once we get to the station Olivia takes me up to her squad room and into a break room. I take a seat and try to drink some water Olivia offered me.

"Olivia, I don't know if I can do this. I'm scared. What if he gets away with this and comes back for me?"

"Callie, I thought this might happen, so I called someone to help you and be here for you. I hope you don't get mad"

"Olivia, there's no one to call. Please tell me you did not call …"

"Hey Calliope" I turn my head and do a double take.

"Ar – Ari – Arizona! What are you doing here?"

"Olivia called me yesterday and told me what was happening today, do you really think we would let you do this alone?"

I jump up and wrap her into a huge hug and I can't stop the tears from flowing freely down my face. I cannot believe she would be here for me for this. I thought for sure Olivia had called Penny. Man, am I ever glad to see Arizona.

"Calliope, it's okay. I'm here and so is Olivia. We will be with you the entire time. I'm not supposed to be in there but Olivia has made an exception giving the circumstances and told me I could wait right outside the door for you, she knew you would need someone. I'm just glad you don't have to do this alone"

"Th-Thank you Arizona for being here, where is Sofia?"

"I left her at home with Jess, I didn't think you wanted her here for this"

"I miss her like crazy but you're right. Thanks"

"Okay Callie, we are ready for you. Are you sure you can do this?" Olivia asks

"I think so yes" I reply

"I will be right outside here okay Calliope, remember you are not alone. We are here for you. You can do this, just be strong and take your time"

"Thanks Arizona, you don't know how much it means to me, having you here for this"

"I think I do" and she winks at me.

I let go of her and walk into another room with Olivia. She leans in and whispers in my ear, 'I will be right behind you Callie, remember he can't see you and he can't hurt you'. I turn and look at her and mouth a thank you.

"Are you ready Ms. Torres?" someone else in the room asks

"Yes" I answer; I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

After taking a few deep breaths, I open my eyes and watch as a few men walk into the room in front of me. I take my time and watch each one carefully. I watch them get in, turn around and face the glass I am standing behind. As I am watching them the officer in the room with me presses a button and tells them one by one to step forward. I look at each one carefully. I watch their eyes and their movements.

Then they are asked to talk. Each one was given the same line to say. The first one steps forward and starts: 'you are going to regret that move bitch' and the rest follow. I am standing there frozen in my spot.

"Ms. Torres, are you okay?" Olivia asks me and I don't respond, I just stare straight ahead and look at the guy. I cannot believe I am standing this close to him again. I know he cannot see me; however when he steps forward and then starts talking I freeze and let out a gasp.

"Ms. Torres?" Olivia asks again

"Ye-Yeah?"

"Are you okay, do you need a minute?"

"No-No, I'm good. That's him. Number 4." I tell them

"Okay, thank you." She tells me and helps me outside the room, where I am wrapped up in Arizona's arms and I break down and just start crying.

"Arizona, you can take her to the 3rd door on your left there"

"Thank you Olivia" as Arizona guides me down the hall. Once inside I completely lose all control and I am crying and sobbing like a baby. Arizona is just sitting here on the couch holding me. I can't seem to stop crying and shaking.

"Calliope, do you want to talk about it?" she asks me and I just shake my head no. She continues to hold me a little longer.

"How is she?" I hear Olivia whisper

"I think she's okay, I think she dozed off from exhaustion" Arizona replies to her

"Alright, well I am about done here, why don't we get her back to my place, and get her settled."

"Okay, then I will head to a hotel for the evening"

"Arizona, you don't need to stay in a hotel, you can stay with us"

"Are you sure Olivia?"

"Yes Arizona, you said you were only in town for the one night and I have the room. Plus I think Callie may need you and I both tonight."

"Okay, thank you Olivia. I will stay with you, if you are sure"

"I am. Let's get her home and settled in"

"Calliope, are you awake?" Arizona whispers and gently shakes my shoulder

"I am and I agree with Olivia, I want you with me too Arizona. Thank you Olivia"

"You're welcome, let's get out of here"

We make our way to Olivia's house and get settled in for the evening. Olivia mentioned we order out instead of someone cooking. When we get there Noah makes a run for us at the door.

"Mama, Mama!"

"Hey buddy" Olivia bends down and wraps Noah up in a big hug.

"Hi Callie"

"Hey Noah, how was your day?"

"Good, we went to the park and played"

"And who is this little handsome guy?" Arizona asks

"Oh sorry Arizona; Arizona this is Noah, my son; buddy this lady is Arizona another friend of mine and Callie's."

"Well hello there Noah, it's so nice to meet you"

"Hi Ar–Ari"

"It's okay buddy, why don't you just call me Zona, if that's easier for you"

"Hi Zona!"

We all get settled in and order pizza for dinner. Sitting in the living room after we've eaten and the TV is on for back ground noise. We are just sitting around chatting, before Olivia mentions she has to go get Noah bathed and ready for bed, leaving just Arizona and I there by ourselves.

"Arizona, I really can't thank you and Jess enough for this. I really appreciate it so much. I didn't think I needed anyone today and I am so glad she called you. I was so scared she had called Penny when she told me she had called someone. You were the last face I was expecting to see today"

"Calliope, you don't have to thank me, or Jess. She was actually the one who told me to come. She said you would need me and no one should go through today alone. I was just happy to be here for you. I'm sorry I can't stay longer, this was the only day I could get off"

"Well thank you."

"It was really no trouble; I know you would do the same for me"

"In a heartbeat Arizona"

Olivia comes out a little while later and grabs a seat in the chair next to the couch. We sit and talk a little longer before I tell everyone I am ready for bed. Olivia has offered Arizona her bed and offered to take the couch for the night, so we all head in the direction of our beds for the night.

I am lying in bed on my back staring at the ceiling replaying today over in my mind. What a day. I just hope they are able to lock that guy up and I can get on from here. I also hope that once this all goes to court I won't have to appear, but we'll have to see what happens I guess.

I lie there and just let my mind wonder, I'm so thankful for Arizona being here. I really do miss Sofia and Arizona. We are best friends now and I can't believe how much we've changed over the years. She is so happy with Jess, which I'm thankful for. There was a time after our divorce that I wasn't sure she would move on. We have talked for hours and hours without fighting and realized our ship has sailed; so we both moved on. When Penny's contract was up, we decided to stay in New York. It seemed like a good fit for us. However what I wasn't expecting was that we wouldn't be a good fit. They say things happen for a reason, well I just hope the reason for my current break-up, attack and everything else 'shows' itself soon. I am almost asleep as it has been a long day. I turn over and cuddle into a pillow and let sleep take me for the night.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, so to make up for the delay in updates I will give you two Chapters** **there is going to be a little time jump here.**

 **Olivia's POV**

It has been about two weeks since we did the line-ups for Callie's attacker. The DA assures me it is going to trial soon and they're not sure yet if Callie will have to testify. I have spent every possible moment I'm not at work with her and Noah. They seem to be getting along really well; she loves to cook with him as her little helper.

She seems to be doing better, I think just knowing he is behind bars helps a lot as well. We have been spending a lot of time at home in the evening just talking and playing with Noah. I have to admit I have enjoyed the time spent with him as well as Callie. It is so nice to have adult company that is not your co-workers.

However, I think the time spent with her is wearing on my mind. I often find myself lost in thought during the day. Thinking about what she's doing, where she is and just about her in general. I have even been thinking about her lying in bed at night. There's only been once or twice I have had to sleep with her, holding her. She had nightmares and I could hear her from my room.

I hate to admit this but I actually enjoy those nights, not because of her nightmares but because I get to fall asleep with a woman in my arms. I keep wondering what it would be like to hold her every night; without the nightmares. The situation isn't ideal, but the thought of having her in my arms is amazing. I think the more time I spend with her the more I feel for her. Which is probably not appropriate but I can't help where my feelings and mind take me. I have to find a way to get them out of my head; I cannot be thinking of her like this.

I am in the kitchen making some tea for us and lost in my own thoughts. I go to turn around to the fridge for the milk and Callie is right there. We stand there and just look at each other. I'm not sure who leaned in first but before I know it our lips are on each other. She has her hands wrapped around my neck in my hair and I have mine resting on her hips. Once my brain kicks into gear I pull back and gasp. Oh my god, what did I just do

"Cal-Callie, I am so sorry" and I turn and rush off to my room and close the door behind me. Shit this can't get any worse!

 **Callie's POV**

I am sitting on the couch and Olivia is in the kitchen making us some tea, I am talking away to her, but she isn't talking to me. She's either lost in her thoughts or cannot hear me.

"Olivia?"

"Hey Olivia"

She doesn't answer me so I get up and make my way towards her. She has this faraway look in her eyes. I slowly approach her, I know better than to sneak up on someone, especially a cop. I slowly move towards her and lean on the counter; she turns towards the fridge and I guess she wasn't paying attention because now we are standing toe to toe and I can feel her breath on my face. I don't know what it is but for some reason I feel a strong pull towards her. I lean in a little and before I know it; our lips are connected. I wrap my arms around her neck into her hair and I can feel hers on my hips. I am about to deepen the kiss when I feel her pull away.

"Cal-Callie, I am so sorry" she turns and almost runs to her bedroom and the door closes behind her.

'SHIT' I think to myself, what the hell did I just do? I don't know what this pull is I feel for her but I can't deny it. I have tried for so long to fight it and I can't seem to win. I can't get her out of my head. I often find myself wondering what she is doing, where she is. And don't even get me started on her being in bed with me a time or two. Yes I know she's been there due to the nightmares but what I wouldn't give to have her hold me like that every night.

I have to find a way to make this right. I need to know how she feels about the situation. I take a deep breath and turn the kettle off. I turn and make my way towards her room. I am standing outside her door and wipe my sweaty hands on my pants, take another deep breath and move my hand up and softly knock on her door.

"Olivia?"

"Yeah?" I can tell she's been crying, just fucking fantastic, I hope I didn't just ruin our friendship we had.

"Can I come in please?"

"I don't think that's a good idea"

"And why is that?"

"I just don't think it's a good idea"

I can't take this conversation with a door between us. I grab the knob and turn and swing the door open slowly.

"Olivia, please talk to me"

"Callie, I can't"

"Why not Olivia?" I am kneeling in front of her as she sits on the end of her bed.

"Please look at me" I take my finger tips and put them under her chin to being her eyes up to mine

"Callie, I am so sorry. I did not mean for that to happen. I don't know what came over me."

"Olivia, why are you apologizing I am the one that kissed you."

"What? Why?"

Okay, so do I go with the truth here or find a way to put this behind us, like it never happened? Hell no, I know hiding and burying it won't help either of us. I just hope I didn't ruin anything and that she wanted that kiss as much as I did. Here goes nothing …

"Because I wanted to kiss you. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you Olivia. I don't know why but I feel this strong pull towards you and I cannot stop thinking of you. When you are at work, I wonder what you're doing, where you are, if you're safe."

"Callie, I do the same thing thinking about you when I'm at work, but this is so unethical"

"Why?"

"Because I feel like I'm taking advantage of you. You were recently attacked and you're vulnerable, it feels right but so wrong at the same time."

"Olivia, did you enjoy it?" I have to know what she's thinking here.

"What?"

"Did you enjoy the kiss we just shared?"

"Are you serious? Of course I did, very much so Callie"

"Okay, well so did I and I believe I was the one that kissed you? We are both mature adults, single women; hopefully you're attracted to me as I am to you. What's the problem?"

"I am very attracted to you, the problem is I'm on the detective on your case Callie, it could get complicated"

"Olivia, in case you forgot, complicated is the story of my life. And you are technically no longer on my case, you handed me over to the DA's office, did you not?"

"Yes"

"Well okay then, there you have it. Now the question is, do you feel the same pull towards me as I do to you or is it just me feeling it?"

"No, it's not just you, I feel it too"

"Alright, so I'm not saying we jump into something and run off and get married tomorrow; what I am proposing is we take it one day at a time and see where this goes, or if it will go beyond friendship because I for one would like more, so let's just see where this goes okay?"

"Okay"

With that I grab her by the neck and run my fingers over her cheek and look into her eyes to make sure she wants this like I do. When I don't see any hesitation in her eyes, I lean in and gently place a kiss to her lips. She wraps her arms around my shoulders and I have moved my hands to her hips. I run the tip of my tongue across her bottom lip looking for access, which she grants. I move in closer and deepen the kiss. When air becomes a problem for us I lean back out and lay my forehead on hers.

"WoW" she breaths out

"Wow is right!" I reply

"Now, I want to take you to dinner. As a thank you for all you have done for me and also as kind of a first date. So Olivia Benson, will you go on a date with me?"

"I would love to Callie Torres"

"Great, then I will make the reservations and let you know when and where."

"Sounds good"

 **Olivia's POV**

Wow, she actually asked me out. Okay so I may be freaking out a little on the inside here. And that kiss? DAMN! I cannot believe she feels the same way. And here I thought I was losing it. I still feel strange about it, like I'm taking advantage of her but she assures me I am not. I have wanted to kiss her for a while now but I knew I couldn't. I didn't want to take advantage of her vulnerability.

I have agreed to let her take me to dinner, now I just have to wait till that time comes and see how everything goes. I do know that I want more then what we have right now, I know we will not be jumping into anything right away, she's right; we just need to take it day by day and see where it can go.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I ask Callie as we have moved from my bedroom to the kitchen.

"Sounds good to me, let me just change into something more comfortable"

"Okay, I think I will also"

We make our way into our bedrooms and change into some comfy clothes for an evening on the couch watching movies. I tucked Noah into bed about an hour ago and we decided to just chill out.

"What do you want to watch?" I ask her

"Doesn't matter, as long as it isn't a cartoon"

"HA!"

"Olivia?"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if we cuddle while we watch a movie?"

"Not at all Callie"

While I pop a DVD into the machine Callie gets the munchies from the kitchen and the couch ready. Once the movie starts loading we snuggle onto the couch. I am sitting against the arm and have Callie in between my legs snuggled down.

I have to admit, this feels amazing. I know we haven't even been on one date yet but I am really enjoying our closeness. I probably shouldn't be, but at least now I know she feels the same way I do. We did agree to take this slow and see what happens. We are about 40 minutes into the movie when my phone rings.

"Benson"

"Okay, I'll call the sitter and be there as soon as possible"

"Sorry Callie, I got to go."

"It's okay, comes with the job right?"

"Yes it does sadly"

"You don't have to call the sitter though, I can watch him, he's already sleeping so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Callie, I can't ask you to do that"

"Olivia, really it's fine. It's getting late, there's no point in calling Steph over; I'm already here with no plans. I will sit here and watch some TV then go to bed."

"Callie, are you sure?"

"Yes, now go before they start calling again"

"Thank you so much, I'll be back as soon as I can"

"It's fine, really" I run into my room and get dressed again.

"Okay, well I will see you tomorrow"

"Yup" and she leans in and kisses me. Wow, I was not expecting that, it's like it is second nature.

"Bye"

 **Callie's POV**

After Olivia left to go to work I just lie out on the couch and watch some mindless TV for a little while. As I get into my room I decide to take a nice hot bubble bath. I leave my bedroom door open, incase Noah wakes so I can hear him. I also leave the bathroom door open a crack. I get into a nice hot bubble bath and just relax.

I start playing our earlier conversation over in my head. I am so happy she feels this pull as well. I feel it so strongly towards her. I know I need to make our first date count in order to woo her but I don't think she will need much wooing but I'm going to give it my all anyway.

I don't know yet where I am going to take her but I have to do some research for sure. I don't know what she prefers for food type; Chinese, French, Mexican, Italian, etc. I will have to do some digging to find out. I cannot believe she said yes to a date with me, but I am so happy she did.

I finish with my bath, get out and dry off and make my way into my room for some night clothes. I close the bedroom door while I change then open it a little once I am, so I can hear Noah if needed. I climb into bed and get cozy. I am just getting comfortable when I hear a little knock on my door.

"Callie?"

"Hey buddy. Come in. What's wrong?" I turn on my side as the door opens to see Noah standing there with his teddy bear in his hand.

"Where's mama?"

"She got called into work bud. What happened?"

"I had a bad dream"

"Come here" I pat the mattress beside me and he crawls in.

"Can I sleep with you Callie? I got really scared"

"Of course you can buddy, come here" I open my arms for him to snuggle in

Once he is all snuggled in I run my fingers through his hair, hoping to calm him down a little. He must've had a really bad dream; his hair is damp from sweating. I wrap my arm around him and we both snuggle down into the bed to get some sleep.

"Thank you Callie"

"For what?"

"Letting me sleep with you."

"That's okay bud, I have a little girl who sleeps with me often too when she has bad dreams.

"Can I meet her?"

"Sure you can Noah, she is with her other mother right now but once she comes back I would really like it if you met her."

"Okay. Good night Callie"

"Night buddy" I kiss the top of his head.

I am lying here staring at the ceiling with this little man in my arms and I cannot believe how much I miss my baby girl. We used to snuggle like this a lot even when she didn't have bad dreams. I need to see her and soon. First I have to plan this date for Olivia and I. I am getting so nervous just thinking about it.

I am thinking about where I can take her as I slowly surrender to sleep. I drift off to sleep with Noah in my arms. I hope Olivia won't mind I let him sleep in here with me tonight.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: So first off I would like to send out a huge apology for the delay in updates to all my stories. I had some 'family issues' I had to deal with and then the holidays were upon me, and more family issues. I am so sorry for the delay; I am back and hopefully there shouldn't be any more delays. I do try to keep the updates to once a week or so depending on how fast I can get them out.**

 **A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed their Christmas (for those who celebrate the holiday) and I hope everyone had a SAFE New Year as well.**

 **A/N: Let's see what 'date night' brings to our ladies, shall we? This Chapter is going to be a long one, hopefully to make up for the delay.**

 **Olivia's POV**

I finally am able to make my way back home, it's about 6am and I know Noah will be up soon. I quietly unlock, open and then close the door. I set my purse and keys down and go over to the top shelf on the book case and grab my lock box for my badge and gun. I never use to have to lock them up but since I got Noah I make sure they are high up and locked up, just in case. In my line of work I've seen what happens when kids can get their hands on guns and it's not a pretty site.

Everything is quite in the apartment so I know no one is up just yet. I make my way to Noah's room and notice his bed is empty. I hope he didn't have a nightmare and come looking for me. I go to my room and look in and notice it is also empty. I make my way further down the hall and notice that Callie's door is open. I take a quick glance in and the sight that meets my eyes has me almost in tears. Callie is lying on her back with one hand thrown over her midsection and the other hand I notice is wrapped around my little man. He is sound dead asleep at her side and lying on her shoulder. His little arm is wrapped around Callie's midsection as well; his teddy bear in between him and Callie. His mouth is slightly open and I can see where he is drooling all over her shirt. I take my phone from my pocket and quietly snap a quick photo.

"Mmmm Morning Olivia" Callie grumbles out and stretches out then I think she realizes there's a little body snuggled into her

"Morning, I hope I didn't wake you"

"No. My bladder did. How was your shift?" she gets up and makes her way to the bathroom, does her thing and comes back out and sits on the bed.

"It wasn't bad, long but good. How was your night? Did he have a nightmare?"

"Yeah, he did, he went looking for you I think and I had my bedroom door open just in case. I hope you don't mind"

"Not at all, thank you for comforting him last night"

"It was no problem, makes me miss my little one so much. I sometimes forget how important these little moments are. I have to see her and soon"

"Well, if you're up for it she can either come here or you can go to her. Take some time and go see your friends and Sofia at the same time"

"That actually sounds really good, except for one thing"

"Oh, what's that?"

"You will be here!"

"I will be yes and I will still be here when you get back, I am not kicking you out, stay as long as you need to or want to"

"No, that's not what I mean"

"Okay, so what did you mean then?"

"Olivia, I think it's pretty obvious that we both like each other correct?"

"Correct"

"And we want more than just a friendship to come out of this correct?"

"Correct again"

"Okay, so I guess what I'm trying to say is … Olivia I really like you, I want more from you than this friendship we have and I would love if you would come with me. We could spend the weekend in Seattle, I could show you around and you and Noah could both meet Sofia. I know you've already met her but I would like the opportunity to introduce you both properly"

"OH"

"I don't know if you're interested, but I could get us both separate rooms in the hotel. I need and want to see Sofia, I'm just not ready for her to move back here yet, plus I think she really loves it in Seattle; that's where all her friends are and Arizona and Jess. Plus I want to wait till I get 'back on my feet' before I take her back here"

"Okay, I have some vacation time saved up; we could make a weekend trip out of it or longer if need be. Plus I would like to meet some of these mysterious friends of yours you keep talking about."

"Really?" Callie asks a little excited.

"Yes"

"Mama, can we go? Please?" Noah has woken up and wrapped his little arms around my neck from behind and heard some of our conversation it seems and he seems excited to go so who am I to argue with the two of them?

"GREAT. I will go start breakfast; coffee and then I will book everything. Thank You Olivia. You will not regret this!"

"I'm sure I won't. Are you ready for breakfast little man?"

"Yup!"

"Okay then, let's go get you something to eat?" He wraps his arms tighter around my neck and I stand up with him on my back, take him to the kitchen and set him down in his booster chair and take a seat beside him.

"Hey baby, I heard you had bad dreams last night, are you feeling better?" I ask Noah

"Yes mama, Callie let me sleep in there with her and she sang to me till I fell back to sleep. She even let me cuddle with her"

"Wow, that was awful nice of her huh?"

"Yup, can we go to the park today mama?"

"Maybe a little bit later bud, mama just home from working all night. Maybe Steph will come over later and take you while mama has a little nap huh?"

"I can take him if you don't mind. It will also get me out of the house"

"Are you sure you don't mind Callie, I don't want to intrude on your plans for the day"

"I don't have many plans for the day. Oh I do have a few things to do but that's just for later tonight, I was wondering if tonight worked for you for our date. If Steph isn't busy, maybe she can babysit"

"Tonight sounds wonderful. Do I get any hints on where we're going or what we'll be doing?"

"Nope, just dress comfy in jeans and a sweatshirt"

"Okay, that's a little vague"

"That's the idea" and she winks at me

"Okay, well then I will wait till later for the 'surprise' then. Noah would you like to go to the park today with Callie?"

"Yes mama, I would like you to come too but I know you have to sleep"

"I will take a little nap and maybe join you both there, how's that sound?"

"YAY!" he cheers.

We get breakfast going with milk for Noah and coffee for Callie and me. We all sit down and eat together, and once we're done I start to take dishes to the kitchen but Callie stops me.

"I got it Liv, you go into the living room and spend a little time with Noah before we leave and then you can take a nap"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

I grab Noah and make my way into the living room to spend some much needed time with him while Callie cleans up the kitchen. We are on the floor just playing and talking about nothing really. Next thing I know Callie is standing beside us asking Noah if he's ready to go to the park, she has cleaned up, showered and dressed already. I guess time really flies when 'you're having fun'. I help Noah clean up the living room, take him into his room and get him dressed for his day out with Callie.

"Here, I know you said you had some errands to run, you can take my car" as I pass her the keys.

"Thanks" she leans over and softly kisses my lips and we hear Noah giggling.

"Sorry" she has pulled back and has her eyes locked onto mine.

"No need to be sorry, it was actually very nice" I wink at her.

"Okay buddy, are you ready? We will go do a couple of errands then head to the park and mama can meet us there when she gets up okay?"

"YAY" he shouts!

"I have my cell if you need us, and when you wake up, just text me and you can meet us at the park if we're still there"

"Sounds good" I bend over to Noah and give him a big hug and kiss.

"You be a good boy for Callie okay bud?"

"I will mama, I love you"

"I love you too buddy"

 **Callie's POV**

After we say good bye to Olivia for the day, we get down to the car. I get Noah all buckled into his seat and get into the driver's side and start the car. I have a few errands to run today before we get to the park, hopefully Noah will be okay with this.

I drive over to a little restaurant I noticed one day out driving around and run in and make our reservations for this evening. Turns out I don't need to make a reservation and I get to talking to the owner of the place and she tells me she will make sure the best table in the place is reserved for tonight for me. We stand there talking for a while, I tell her it's our first date and I want to impress but I don't want fancy tonight. Olivia doesn't seem the type for fancy and elegant all the time. It isn't a fancy restaurant by any means; it's a local mom and pop place that has a variety of things on the menu. I have the money for fancy, but most of the time I just like good old comfort food. I seldom go the 'fancy' route. I know this is our first date and I probably should go fancy but for what else I have planned for tonight I think good ole comfort food is just what is in order. I finish talking with the owner, get everything setup and make my way back out the door. I get Noah all buckled into the car and we are off again. Onto the next step of the 'date planning'.

We finally get all the errands done and make it to the park. Once Noah is out of the car and we are safely on the grass I let him go. He makes a bee line for the playground with me hot on his heels. I decide now's a good time to call my little one. I look around there's only a couple of kids on the playground and a couple of women around. I don't see a lot of people or any men so I'm good. I take a seat on the bench closest to the playground and facing them. I can make my call and still keep my eye on him. I pull out my phone and make the call I have been looking forward to making all morning.

"Mama!"

"Hey baby girl, it is soooo good to hear your voice" I am almost in tears just hearing her voice.

"I miss you mama"

"Oh honey, mama misses you too so much"

"When will I see you again?"

"Soon baby, I promise" I look over and can still see Noah playing around with the other kids.

I sit and listen to her go on and on about her time with mommy and Jess and all her friends in Seattle. I know she misses that place so much. I keep my eyes on Noah and my mind on Sofia and I can't seem to stop her, her little rambling is enough to make my day. I miss that kid so much. I have to make a trip and SOON.

"Wow, you have been a busy little girl huh?"

"Yup, mommy and Jess take me everywhere. I've been to the hospital to see everyone there, we go to the mall, and we even went to the spa one day"

"Wow, and what did you think of that baby?"

"Oh mama, it was so much fun. It tickled a little when the lady was painting my toes but it was so much fun. You should've seen mommy, she looked so funny with a mask thingy on her face"

"Oh I bet she did. I hope you are taking lots of pictures to show me"

"We are, we take pictures where ever we go for you mama"

"Awesome!"

"Okay mama, Jess and I are going to the store but do you want to talk to mommy?"

"Yes baby please. I love you so much and miss you tons baby girl"

"I miss you too mama and I love you bunches"

"Hey Callie"

"Hey Arizona"

"How are you?"

"I'm getting better, thanks"

"Good to hear"

"So she's having fun by the sounds of it huh?"

"Oh you know our daughter, don't take much to entertain her. She does miss you like crazy though"

"Good, I miss her too"

"So, how are you really?"

"Actually I'm really good. I am slowly getting back on my feet and I even have a date tonight!"

"OH? Do tell! Is it with that HOT detective; Olivia?"

"YES! How did you know?"

"I just know you Callie, and she is HOT"

"Yes she is. I am going to take her to a mom and pop restaurant for some good ole comfort food and then I have a few things planned for afterwards"

"Oh care to share?"

I take a few minutes and fill Arizona in on my plans. I look over and see Noah still playing with the kids.

"Wow Callie, she's going to love that"

"I sure hope so"

"Well if she doesn't then she's an idiot!"

"HA! You really think she will?"

"Yes, any woman in their right minds would love a date like that"

"I hope you're right. I want her to know how much I like her and appreciate everything she has done for me"

"Oh I'm sure she knows now but if not, she will by the time the date is over"

"Thank you Arizona, for everything"

"You don't have to thank me Callie; you would do the same for me if the roles were reversed"

"In a heartbeat. OH I have something I want to talk to you about too"

"Okay, shoot"

"Well I miss Sofia like crazy, but I want to fully get back on my feet before she moves back here. But I was thinking of making a trip out there to see her, you, and everyone else. I was also planning on taking Olivia and Noah. What are your thoughts on that?"

"Really? Callie, that's awesome"

"You really think so?"

"Yes, Sofia misses you like crazy too and I would love to see you too. I miss my best friend. I would also like to meet Noah and Olivia under better circumstances"

"I agree. Okay we will plan it for next week end or so. Can you get some time off?"

"Yeah, I think Jess and I can take a few extra days off, it shouldn't be a problem"

"Thank you so much Arizona. It should be fun"

"It will be"

"Okay, I'm going to let you go, I have Noah at the park and Olivia should be getting up from her nap soon to meet us here. I will call you tomorrow and let you know how everything went"

"Oh yes, please do, I want ALL the juicy details!" she laughs out and I have to admit, I really miss her. I miss my best friend so much.

"I'll let you know, maybe not ALL the details but I'll let you know how it goes!" I laugh with her

"Okay Callie have a good day and good luck tonight"

"Thanks"

"Bye Callie"

"Bye" and I disconnect the call. I catch a glance at Noah running in my direction.

"Callie, will you push me on the swings?"

"Sure buddy, let's go!"

 **Olivia's POV**

I awake and blink my eyes to the afternoon sun shining through the blinds I forgot to close. I look for my phone and check the time and notice I have been asleep for almost 4 hours. Wow I guess I was tired. I stretch my body out and feel everything 'pop' back into place. I get up, use the bathroom and make my way to the kitchen. I set the coffee pot earlier before I went to bed so I just have to turn it on and the fresh aroma of coffee hits my sinuses quickly. I grab my phone off the counter and notice a text from Callie from about 30 minutes ago saying they were still at the park. I told them I would meet them there so I make quick work of a shower, get dressed and grab a to-go cup of coffee for Callie and I both and walk around the block to the park.

I get to the park and look around and I notice that Callie is at the swings pushing Noah and he seems to be having a great time. I take a seat on a nearby bench and just watch them interact. Noah is the first one to notice me on the bench.

"Mama look, I fly really high!"

"I see that buddy, wow" Callie stops the swing and Noah jumps off running in my direction full speed ahead.

"Hi mama. I missed you!"

"I missed you too buddy, how was your day with Callie?" I set my coffee down and pick him up into my lap

"We had lots of fun, we went shopping, stopped at the ice cream shop and Callie even let me pick out my own ice cream flavor"

"She did? Wow that was awesome"

"Yup and the lady there told me I could put whatever I wanted on top. It was so good mama, then Callie took me here to the park and then even pushed me on the swings!" he rambles on and on about his day thus far.

"Hey Liv, how did you sleep?"

"Good, I must've been tired; I slept almost 4 hours"

"I'd say you were, you looked pretty exhausted this morning"

"Yeah"

"Oh, I called Steph before I came here and she said she'd have no problem babysitting tonight"

"Awesome!"

"Where are you going mama?"

"Well buddy, Callie asked me out to dinner tonight. Is that okay with you if I go out with her?"

"Yes mama, I really like Callie"

"Me to buddy, me too" and I look up and wink at Callie.

We stay at the park for a little bit longer with Noah playing on the swings, slide, and the monkey bars (with a little help from me). We have been at the park for a little over an hour now and we decide it's time to head home. We make our way to the car, and drive home. Once at home, we have a quick lunch and then Noah goes into his room to play. Callie and I are sitting on the couch watching TV when there's a knock at the door. I get up to answer it and it's Steph. Time seems to have flown by today; it's almost time to go get ready for this date Callie has planned for us.

 **Callie's POV**

Once Steph stops by to grab Noah, she's taking him for the night to her place. He's been there before it seems and Steph has a little nephew she is watching as well so the boys are going to stay at her place for the night and have a sleepover. I am in the kitchen cleaning up a bit when she leaves with Noah. Then Olivia comes in and announces that she's going to get showered and ready. I take that as a hint to go to the same.

I make my way into my room and pick out my clothes for tonight. I grab a pair of black skinny jeans, a red top; walk over to the dresser and grab a matching set of bra and panties also in red. I also grab my black leather jacket and put it on the bed. I make my way into the shower and get cleaned up and shaved. I don't know where this night is going to lead but I want to be prepared; just in case.

I get out of the shower and put moisturizer on and then figure out what I am going to do with my hair and make-up. I think I will keep my hair down and straight for tonight. I apply a little make-up and then go about ready dressed. I slip into my under clothes and take a look at myself in the full length mirror on the bathroom door. Yup, I could stop some hearts in this but right now there's only one heart I want to stop. I move into the bedroom and slip into my top and jeans, pull my boots on and grab my jacket. I take one last look in the mirror and deem myself ready for this date.

I make my way out into the living room and as I am passing Olivia's door I knock softly. Waiting for a response I take a deep breath and let it out _. 'You can do this Callie, even though it's been awhile since you've dated. You got this!'_ I tell myself. I stand here and give myself a little pep talk.

"I'm almost ready"

"Okay, I will be in the living room, take your time"

"Okay"

I move into the living room and take a seat on the couch and just wait. I know I can do this, she is an amazing woman. I can't stop thinking about her from the moment she walked into my hospital room. Her eyes are amazing and I could get lost in them. She is a very beautiful woman and I want to do this right and see where it can go. I have often dreamed about her; what it would be like to kiss her, hold her, have her writhing under me, what she would taste like and just everything about her. I see movement out of the corner of my eye and look up … and Jesus Christ this woman never seizes to amaze me!

"Callie!"

"Huh?" I look into her eyes dumb founded.

"I was calling your name a few times. Are you okay?" she walks closer to me and is standing in front of me.

"Oh! Y-Yes, sorry"

"Are you sure?"

"YES" I let out a little louder than intended.

She reaches over and grabs my chin with the tips of her finger tips and tilts my head up to look into her eyes.

"Honey, you're drooling, are you sure you're okay?" she winks at me

"Oh I am more than okay babe" the pet name slips out so easy.

I stand up and I am eye to eye with her. We stand there and just stare into one another's eyes for a minute. I can see her moving in closer to me. I lean in a little too and our lips meet in a soft kiss. I wrap my arms around her waist and hers move to around my neck as we kiss. The kiss slowly starts to get heated. I can feel her tongue running along my bottom lip, looking for access, which I quickly grant. Our tongues touch and it's like fireworks shooting off behind my eye lids.

"You know we could just stay here tonight and take this a little further" she says to me as she pulls back a little.

"Oh, I very much like that idea; however I have plans for us this evening first. I am going to take you on a date first, than we will see where this goes" as I move my hand in between us both.

"Okay, well let's go then and get this show on the road"

"Yes lets!"

"And you're sure you're okay right?"

"Well I am a little 'hot under the collar' now and with you dressed like that it may get a little hard to keep my hands to myself this evening but I will try" I tell her and send her a wink.

"Oh please, don't try too hard" she winks at me as she makes her way to the door"

She is dressed in very nice tight blue jeans that hug her in ALL the right places. She has on a white top that leaves VERY little to the imagination which also shows some cleavage and OH MY GOD it's a good thing I am not a guy because she most defiantly would've seen the effect that outfit has on me! I am sure from the drool she seen on my mouth that she already knows. Okay, let's get this date going and see where tonight might lead!

 **A/N: A little longer to make up for lack of updates. What do you think thus far? Next Chapter will be the rest of the evening!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Let's see what this evening may become shall we?**

 **Olivia's POV**

We get out to the car and Callie opens and holds the door for me. I climb in and watch her walk around to the driver's side. She climbs in, looks over to me and smiles and winks at me. I smile back and buckle up and wait for Callie to start the car. Once we pull away from the curb she reaches over and rests her hand on my thigh. I rest my hand on top of her and smile over at her. We make our way to the restaurant and while I expect some really fancy place it looks like an everyday mom and pop place. Callie certainly surprised me with this one.

"Are you okay?" she asks me

"Yeah, sorry I was just expecting some place a little fancier"

"I'm sorry is this not good for tonight?"

"God, no Callie. This is perfect. I love these kinds of restaurants. They have the best food; there's nothing like home cooked food and not having to clean the mess" and she laughs a little.

"Okay, good. I found this place the other day while I was out. I love home cooked food and thought that we could get some good food and then move onto the next stage of the date"

"Oh, there's more?"

"Yes. I have a few things planned"

"Oh, care to share?"

"No, not yet. You will find out soon enough. Let's just enjoy dinner"

"Okay"

We order our dinner, sit back and talk some more over wine. I am learning a lot about Callie and I have to say; I think I am falling in love with her. I know it is WAY too soon to say those words out loud so I will sit back and bide my time until the time comes where I feel it all over and then tell her.

"Are you okay?" Callie asks me.

"Yeah, sorry just in my own thoughts. Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I asked if you liked dancing"

"Most defiantly!"

"Good to know"

 **Callie's POV**

We get our food and dig in. We sit there quietly and eat. We are just making small talk. I have a few more things planned for this evening so after we finish eating I wave the waiter over for the bill. I pull out a few bills and place them on the table and reach my hand out for Olivia to take. She reaches up and grabs my hand and I pull her up from her seat. I keep my hand in hers and walk her towards the door. I pull my phone out and make a quick call just simply stating 'we are ready'. We stand there for a few minutes and then from around the corner comes a horse and carriage. Once it stops in front of us I help Olivia up into the carriage. She takes a seat and just looks down at me with confused eyes. I get up and take a seat beside her. I see there's a blanket on the back of the seat, so I grab that and wrap it around our legs and seat back and place my arm on the back of the seat over her shoulders. She leans into me and looks up at me and smiles. OH that smile!

"Callie, where are we going?" she asks

"Well, I thought after a good home cooked meal we could take a stroll into Central Park and I just thought maybe I could make that 'stroll' a little interesting" I wink down at her and softly press my lips to hers.

"Mmmm this is much more interesting!"

"It most certainly is!"

We get to the park and just leisurely stroll. Wrapped up in each other we just take in the peace and quiet. This feels so right; wrapped up in a blanket with this woman in my arms. I know I still have some work to do to get back on my feet, but every day I feel better and stronger. I know I still have to go to court, but I have to get on with my life.

"You okay Callie?"

"Yes, just thinking"

"Care to share?"

"Oh just thinking about going to court; thinking how good this feels, being here with you wrapped in my arms. How happy I am and I know I still have a little more work to do to get back on my feet but every day I feel stronger and I know I need to live my life. I am so happy with you here. I love spending so much time with you, but I also know I have to get back to work soon. It will cut into the time we can spend together; we both have busy jobs but I want more Olivia. I want to spend more time with you, get to know so much more about you. I guess what I'm asking here Olivia is will you be my girlfriend? I know we haven't been 'intimate' or close for long, but I feel something growing between us Olivia, I just hope you feel it too"

"I do Callie. I want all those things with you too. I want to hang out with you and our kids, I want to spend some alone time with you, I want more with you too but I also don't want to take advantage of you and the situation you're currently in"

"Olivia, this isn't your fault and I don't think or feel like you are taking advantage of me at all; besides I believe I started this and made the first moves on you!" and I wink at her.

"That you did Callie, but if you didn't then I was going to and soon"

"Oh, is that so?" I ask and raise my eye brow at her

"Oh yes, you better believe it!" and she leans up and kisses me gently.

"OH MY!"

We continue our ride through the park and we get pulled over near the car and make our way towards the car. I open the door for Olivia and give her a hand to help her in. I make my way to the driver's side door and climb in. I start the car and reach over and rest my hand on her thigh. Look over to her and smile at her and send her a wink. It's still a little early in the evening so I plan to take her out to a club I've been in before that I know has great dance music. I get there and the valet takes the keys. I give me a bill and grab Olivia's hand and walk into the club.

"Do you want a drink?" I ask her

"Yes please, red wine"

"Okay, grab a table I will be back shortly"

I make my way to the bar and order two red wines. I wait for my order and turn and lean against the bar and just stand there and watch Olivia. She makes her way to a table and isn't sitting there long when a woman approaches her. I don't know what is being said but I can tell by Olivia's body language and the shake of her head that she is probably turning the woman down. I pay for our drinks and make my way to the table and slide her red wine over the table to her.

"Everything okay here?" I ask as I take a seat next to Olivia and wrap my arm around her shoulders.

"Yes babe, this lovely lady just asked me if I wanted to dance and I politely told her I wasn't here alone and that my girlfriend was just at the bar"

"Oh, well please if you feel like dancing with this lovely lady, then please don't let me stop you baby"

"Oh no I'm good right here"

"Okay then, sorry ma'am but she is good right here" and I smile up at the lovely lady as she walks away.

"Callie, would you really have let me dance with that woman?"

"Olivia, yes we agreed to be girlfriends but you have to know that I am not the jealous type, I made mistakes in my previous relationships and have learned my lesson. I trust you and that is all that matters to me"

"Thank you Callie, that means a lot to me. I made mistakes too and there was a huge trust issues there on their behalf. I would never hurt you intentionally. You have to believe me on that"

"I do. So, my beautiful girlfriend, would you like to dance?"

"Yes I would love to dance with you babe!"

I stand and reach my hand down to her, help her up and put my hand in hers as our fingers intertwine. I lead her to the dance floor. There are some good tunes coming from the DJ. I turn her around and place my hands on her hips and she walks back into me. Her back is against my front and we are shaking everything into each other. She moves her arm around my neck and I lean into her ear.

"God you are so beautiful Olivia"

"And you Callie are HOT"

We continue dancing or basically dry humping out on the dance floor for a few more songs and then head back to the table. I take a seat and pull Olivia into my lap. We sit there for a few more minutes just enjoy the atmosphere and finishing our drinks. I set my drink on the table and run my hands up and down her thighs.

"God Callie, what are you doing to me?" she asks me.

"Well Olivia, what does it feel like I'm doing to you?" I send her a wink and a smirk.

"It feel amazing is what it feels like. And it also feels like if you don't take me home and soon; we will be naked in this club on this table" she winks at me and OH MY GOD I think I just got a little wetter.

"Well then I guess that our queue to get out of here and get home!"

"It certainly does!"

We quickly get up, make our way out and decide we have both had a few drinks this evening so leave the car here and call a cab to get us home.

 **Olivia's POV**

God I cannot believe what my body is feeling right now. I am so wet for this woman and I want her naked and I want it NOW! I have had a couple drinks and I know Callie has as well, but I do want to check with her to make sure she wants this to go where I have a feeling it is going to go tonight. I do not want her to think I am taking advantage of her but GOD do I ever want her deep inside of me and SOON.

We make our way home and get into the elevator. She lets me in first and then walks in behind me and walks me back against the back wall. Her lips are on mine in an instance. She has me pinned to the back wall of the elevator and kisses me I don't even realize we arrived at our floor until Callie reaches behind me and lifts me up by the thighs and as I wrap my legs around her she turns and walks down the hall, towards the apartment. I am giggling and trying to get to get the key out and unlock the door. When we get in the apartment, she kicks the door closed with her foot and turns me around and puts me up against the door.

"Ca-Cal-Callie?" I pull back from kissing to take a breath. I look down into her eyes.

"Yes?" She locks eyes with me

"Are you sure this is what you want right now?"

"Olivia, I know what you're thinking right now and I can guarantee you I want this, more than anything. I would not lead you on like this if I wasn't sure. I have wanted this for longer than I probably should have. I do want you right now! And I am all in this, but only if this is what you want right now"

"Oh I want this! I defiantly want this"

"Okay then, now where was I?"

I lean down and kiss her for all I'm worth.

"Somewhere along those lines!"

"Right!"

She turns and walks me towards the hallway. She goes by my room and I grab the wall and stop her. She stops kissing me and looks at me with a confused look.

"MY room has a king size bed!" I tell her, knowing her room is a queen size bed.

"Okay then!"

She turns around and walks me into my room and gently puts me down on the bed. She lets me move up to the pillows. She goes to the foot of the bed and stands there. I give her a confused look and then she winks at me and gives me that smirk of hers. She takes her phone out of her back pocket, she scrolls through it and then all I hear music coming from her phone. She starts to slowly sway her hips and slowly starts to unbutton her shift; starting from the top and slowly making her way down to the next button and down until she has them all undone.

I watch as she slowly slides her shift down over each shoulder and as I see each piece of new skin I see exposed my mouth opens a little more. Well I certainly wasn't expecting this show this evening. This night is getting better and better. Her shirt slides completely off and down onto the floor. She is standing at the foot of my bed in a red lacey bra; barely covering her breasts and OH MY GOD she is so damn beautiful. She moves to the button and zipper of her jeans and undoes those as well, she stands there and slowly shimmies out of her jeans and WOW her barely there panties match her bra; if you can really call them panties. I sit up and remove my jeans and shirt as well. We mays well be on equal playing field.

I also go a step ahead of her and remove me bra and panties. I lean back into my pillows and just watch her. I have decided two can play this 'game'. She removes her bra and panties as well. While she is doing that I slowly suck my finger into my mouth and move it down to my left nipple and rub small circles around it. I look up and connect eyes with her and her mouth has dropped open. I am sure she is enjoying the show; I move over to my right nipple and repeat the process.

I look up and Callie has her eyes wide open and is licking her lips. Oh yeah I got her right where I want her. I take a couple fingers into my mouth, sucking them. I slowly move my fingers down my stomach and open my legs a little more. I put on a good show for her and she walks closer to the bed and kneels on it.

"GOD DAMN OLIVIA. What are you doing?"

"Well Callie, I figured I would give you a show and also let you see what you have been doing to me all night"

I can see her eyes getting darker with every stroke of my fingers. I slowly slide my fingers down to my core and make a slow stroke and I can almost see the drool coming from her mouth. She licks her lips and I can see her trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Jesus Olivia, that is so fucking HOT!"

"Is this what you want Callie?"

"YES!" as she slowly starts to crawl onto the bed between my legs.

"Are you sure this is what you really want Callie?" I wink at her and spread my legs a little further open and open my lower lips for her to see everything.

She doesn't respond, she just nods her head up and down quickly and lays flat on her stomach between my legs and then I feel it. She removes my hands and her tongue takes a swipe from bottom to top of my core and OH MY GOD!

"God Callie, that feels so good, please don't stop!" I buck my hips up for more contact.

"I wasn't planning on it!" she tells me.

 **Callie's POV**

Jesus, I don't know what this woman is doing to me but let me tell you I am soaked. I have never seen something so damn sexy in my life as her lying sprawled out on the bed like this; naked and pinching her nipples and then I see her hands moving down to her core. This is the sexiest thing I have ever witnessed. I know I am probably drooling and I don't give a damn. This woman is beautiful and sexy as hell. I have to have her and now!

"Jesus Olivia, that is so fucking HOT!"

"Is this what you want Callie?"

"YES!" and I slowly start to crawl onto the bed between her legs.

"Are you sure this is what you really want Callie?" Is she seriously asking me that?

I don't even respond to her I lie flat out on my stomach and move her hands out of my way and lean in and slide my tongue from bottom to top of her core. I can taste how wet she is and oh god she tastes amazing. I need more of that! I wrap my hands around her hips and dig in.

"OH FUCK CALLIE!"

I pull her in closer by her hips and drive my tongue as deep inside of her as possible. She is writhing below me and bucking her hips into my face and mouth. GOD this woman is gorgeous and I can't seem to get enough of her.

"Callie, that feels so fucking amazing, but I need more; I am so close!"

I remove my tongue from within her, move it up and circle it around her clit in tight circles. Her hands have moved into my hair and are pulling me in closer. I slowly enter her with two fingers and take her clit into my mouth and suck gently. I slide my fingers in and out of her and keep sucking on her clit.

"GOD CALLIE FUCK ME!"

"Have no worries Olivia; I will take care of you!"

"FASTER, HARDER, OH GOD CALLIE"

I slide a third finger in on my next stroke in and move the tip of my tongue over her clit, taking it into my mouth again. On the next stroke into her I curl my fingers just right and hit that spongy spot I know will drive her crazy. She is bucking her hips and I am having problems keeping her still, I know she is about to fall over the edge.

"CCCAAAALLLLIIIEEEEE … JESUS"

I ease up on the movement of my fingers and my tongue and let her ride out her orgasm. I place light kisses to her core as she tries to catch her breath. I slowly extract my fingers from her core and slide up her body, leaning down to kiss her. I swirl my tongue around hers and hear her moan. I know she tastes herself on my mouth. I roll over and lie down beside her and take her into my arms. Her head is resting on my shoulder as she tries to get her breathing under control.

"God damn Callie, th-that was fucking amazing!"

"It certainly was Olivia. You feel and taste amazing"

"While I certainly wasn't expecting this tonight, I am not complaining by any means"

"Well, that's good to hear. I however am no where's near done with you yet"

"Oh is that so?" She rolls over and hovers above me.

"It is"

I know this is going to be a long night / early morning but so worth it! She slowly starts grinding her hips down on mine and I can feel her arousal all over me. I am sure some of it belongs to me. She starts kissing down my jaw line, my neck and gently bites into my skin. I moan from the pleasure and pain mixed together. OH the things this woman is doing to me and hasn't even touched me yet. She slowly makes her way down my body to my breasts, gently taking my left nipple into her mouth.

"God Olivia, that feels so good, please don't stop"

"Not a chance"

I have no idea how we ended up here in bed but I am thanking whoever is listening that we are, because I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now. My body is on high alert with her movements and her tongue all over my body.

"Olivia. Please … "

"Please what Callie?"

"I need you!"

"I'm right here babe"

"Yes – Yes you are but I need you inside of me"

"Oh really?"

"YES!"

This is going to be a long night of love making and I for one cannot wait.

 **A/N: Hope I made up a little for the delay in updating. What do you think of the ladies evening?**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: I have to apologize to the readers of this story, I want you all to know I have not given up on any of my stories and I will see them till the end! I have been having some major writer's block and I have written each of my stories updates so many times and none of them seemed to flow right so I scratched them all and started over, hopefully it worked this time! Sorry for the length of this Chapter.**

 **Olivia's POV**

Well, who am I to deny a beautiful woman? The lady wants and needs me inside of her then that's what she will get. I place soft kisses all over her body from her neck, down to her breasts, taking her nipples into my mouth one by one and gently biting on them. Placing light kisses down her abdomen to her stomach. Leaving little love bites on the inside of her thighs. I take a slow swipe of my tongue up her center and she bucks her hips up for more friction.

"God Olivia, please!"

"Have no fears babe; I will give you everything you need"

I stiffen my tongue and slide deep inside of her and her hips are bucking up more now. I lay flat on my stomach, reach my arms around her legs to keep her in place. I slide my tongue in and out of her at a rapid pace.

"Jesus Olivia, that feels so good. I need more!"

I remove my tongue and slide it up to her clit while easily sliding two fingers deep inside of her. There are profanities flying all around the room and her hands grip tight to my hair. I am sliding my fingers in and out and gently sucking on her clit. On my next stroke in I slide three fingers into her.

"OH GOD Olivia, keep going, YES just like that!" she almost screams

"Let it go Callie, I've got you!"

"Olivia, OH FUCK! I am so close!"

I am sliding my fingers in and out of her core at a rapid pace now and with each thrust in I curl my fingers just right; hitting that spot that will drive her over the edge. I lean down and take her clit back into my mouth and suck on it. I can feel her walls clamping down around my fingers; I know she is so close to her orgasm. I am getting wetter just listening to the moans and profanities coming out of her mouth.

"OOOLLLIIVVVIIIAAAAAAAAAA" she screams my name as her whole body stiffens.

I ease up on the movements of my fingers and let her clit go with a 'pop'. I just lay there and watch her come down from her high. My fingers are still inside of her but not moving. Once she catches her breath a little, she opens her eyes and looks down at me and we lock eyes. I still have my fingers inside of her and still unmoving. I send her a wink as we keep out eyes locked.

"Jesus Christ Olivia, what are you doing to me?" Callie asks when her voice comes back to her.

"Just making you feel good babe" I answer her.

"Come up here, I need you up here"

I make my way up her body, slowly sliding my fingers out of her; both of us moaning at the loss. I lay myself on her body and she reaches down between us and opens my lower lips, as well as her own. Our clits are rubbing against each other. I lean down onto her more so I am lying completely on top of her. I slide my tongue along her bottom lip; asking for permission, which she quickly allows. I drive my tongue into her mouth and she moans; as she can probably taste herself on my tongue.

I slowly start to move my hips a little at a time; starting a slow rocking motion and OH GOD it feels so good. She is moving her hips as well, meeting my thrusts as they start to speed up.

"So good Olivia, keep going!"

"God Callie, you feel so damn good. I am so close already!"

"So am I!" she is moaning and driving her hips up to meet mine.

"OH GOD OLIVIA! Please don't stop, GOD this feels so good. I am so close"

"Mmmmm GOD CALLIE"

I keep my hips rocking back and forth rubbing our clits together. I have my hands wrapped around her shoulders under her arms at this point to get some traction.

"FUCK OLIVIA, please don't stop!"

"No worries there babe, I don't plan to. Open your eyes Callie I want to see you come undone under me" I tell her as I lean up on my hands on either side of her head.

"Oh God Olivia I'm going to come!"

"Me too. Jesus Callie!" I just speed up my rocking a little more.

Just as we both reach our peek with our eyes locked onto each other I can't help the feelings going through me right now. I cannot believe I am feeling like this for this woman already. I know it is WAY too soon but I can't help how I feel.

"OH FUCK CALLIE … I LOVE YOU" I scream as I topple over the edge; eyes still locked on hers.

"Fu – FUCK OLIVIA!" she screams as she follows me over the edge.

 **Callie's POV**

I am begging this woman hovering over me not to stop. She feels so damn amazing on top of me. I have my nails digging into her back and ass and I am sure I am leaving marks but I don't care and it seems neither does she. I don't hear her complaining at all. She has asked me to open my eyes to look at her which I find a little tricky to so, but manage none the less. We lock eyes as her thrusts speed up. I am moving my hips to meet hers. I reach down and grab ahold of her ass to help her rock against me harder and faster.

"Jesus Olivia ... HARDER … FASTER … I AM SO CLOSE"

We keep our eyes locked and I can feel myself coming closer and closer to the edge. I can tell she is almost there as well as her body starts to stiffen. I am licking my lips and trying to get moisture to my mouth.

"OH FUCK CALLIE … I LOVE YOU" she screams out.

"Fu – FUCK OLIVIA!" I scream and follow her over the edge. She collapse on top of me and buries her head into my neck.

It takes me a minute to realize what she just said and I just lie there, not moving. I don't even know if she realizes it at this point. I am sure my eyes are about to bug out of my head. To say I was not expecting THAT would be a big understatement. 'Did she say it because she means it or was it just something said in the heat of passion?' I wonder to myself. She continues to lie on top of me and I am just running my fingers up and down her back until we both come down from our high.

"Callie, that was fucking amazing!"

"I – It certainly was" she locks eyes with me again once she catches her breath a little.

"Callie, please don't freak out. I love you. I did and do mean it. I know it is way too early but I just can't help how I feel. I don't need you to say it back or anything …"

"Olivia, will you shut up!" I grab her by the back of her neck and pull her down for a very passionate kiss. I deepen the kiss just for a moment.

"I love you too"

"You do?" she asks me

"I do. And maybe it is too early but I feel it to. I think I may have felt it sooner then maybe I should have, but I feel it none the less"

"I love you" she says again with a smile on her face.

"I sure hope you don't" she leans down and kisses me again.

"We really should get some sleep soon though, it's almost … 1am" Olivia tells me.

"Oh, don't worry we will!" I grab her and roll her over so I am now lying on top of her.

"However I'm not done with you yet Det. Benson" I tell her as I wink down at her.

"Oh!" is all she can say before I lean down and slide my tongue into her mouth.

This is going to be a long night, or I guess at this time of the day I should be saying an early morning. I can't believe we have said those three words already and I mean them with all that I am.

Waking up the next morning snuggled into Olivia's naked body feels amazing. I try and stretch out and holy god I am so sore! I can't remember the last time I pulled an all-nighter like THAT! Damn was it ever worth the aches I feel this morning though. I can't believe I have this woman in my life, and I really can't believe she feels the same way I do. I am lying on my back and she rolls over in her sleep and snuggles into my side. I lie here and just stare at the ceiling and replay the previous night over in my head.

"Mmmm Morning beautiful" Olivia says still a little sleepy.

"It certainly is, good morning gorgeous" I run my fingers up and down her back; just drawing random patterns.

"What time is it?"

"About 8am"

"Steph said she was going to be here around 10am to drop off little man!"

"Well, that leaves us about 2 hours then"

"It does" she says as she rolls over on top of me.

"What ever shall we do in those 2 hours?" I ask her

"Oh I'm sure we can think of something!" She winks at me. Leaving down and kissing me for all she's worth.

 **Olivia's POV**

After a few more orgasms in bed and then sharing a shower with another, we finally make it out of the bedroom and into the kitchen for coffee and breakfast; just in time for Steph to be knocking on the door. I let her and Noah in and Noah makes a beeline for Callie. Once he has had his morning hug from her he makes his way into the living room where I sit after I've seen Steph out. Noah and I spend a little time in the living room playing while Callie finishes breakfast.

Sitting at the table once breakfast is ready we are make some small talk. Noah telling us all about his night at Steph's and all the fun they had making forts, eating pizza and junk food. We talk some more and make plans to go to the park with Noah today; just chilling out really.

"Can I ask you something Liv?" Callie asks

"Sure you can. You can ask me anything babe" and sends me a wink.

"I want to make a trip to Seattle next weekend to see Sofia. I am starting work again in two weeks, and then I want to get back on my feet so I can get her here with me. But I'm not quite there as yet"

"Callie, that's amazing. I'm sure she will be so excited to see you"

"I hope so"

"What did you need to ask me, because that couldn't be it? You don't need to ask to go see your daughter Callie"

"I know that wasn't it I just wanted to let you know my plans. What I wanted to ask was if you think you could take some time off and maybe join me; you and Noah both. I could show you around Seattle, you could meet my friends. I think Noah would enjoy it as well. There are lots there for the kids and I think Noah will have a good time with Sofia"

"Callie, are you sure? Isn't this something you would prefer to do on your own?"

"Olivia I am sure. I want you to come spend the weekend with me in Seattle. I love you and I want you to meet my friends and also allow me to properly introduce you and Noah to Sofia and her mama in a proper setting; not a hospital room"

"Okay then, we would love to join you. Noah, what do you think about going away for the weekend?"

"YAY!" he jumps up and down.

"Well that's settled then, we are off to Seattle next weekend. Guess I better get some tickets and quick before all the seats are gone" I get up and grab my laptop.

"Yeah, about that … Olivia, you don't have to worry about that"

"What do you mean? Have you already done that hoping we would say yes?"

"Ummmm yeah sort of"

"What do you mean sort of?"

"Well I have to make a call but we don't need to get plane tickets. I have access to a private jet anytime I need it; and I would think this is one of those times! Besides my dad won't say no when I tell him I need it to go to Seattle to see Sof"

"O – Okay … Wow. I was not expecting that. I have never been on a private jet. Your dad has access to a jet?"

"Oh okay, well let's just say this; you know how we have talked a lot about families and ourselves but I was a little apprehensive about some things and I told you about a trust fund I have?"

"Yes" I only give her a short answer so as not to get her off point.

"Well … let's just say that I will never need for anything, my mom and dad own and run very successful businesses and my dad has his own private jet yes. He lets me use it from time to time when it's needed"

"Oh wow, okay then. So we don't need plane tickets then!" I laugh.

"Nope. I'll call my dad later and let him know. Now let's get this day started!" Callie says then pulls me into a tight hug and a kiss that gives my whole body goose bumps.

"Noah, are you ready to head out to the park?" I ask as I break away from kissing Callie.

"Yes mommy!" he cheers.

We all get our shoes on and making sure we have our phones, keys and jackets. We make our way outside and start the short walk to the park. I reach over and interlock my fingers with Callie's as we continue the stroll. I turn my head a little and just watch her profile and I cannot believe how happy she makes me; and so soon to. Is it too early to be feeling this way? It's possible but I am a firm believer that 'when you know, you know'. Am I going to ask her to marry me tomorrow? Hell no, but I do see that for us WAY down the road. I just want to be with her while she gets back on her feet and be the one she leans on when needed.

We spend a couple hours at the park just watching Noah run around and playing. I take him on the slide and the swings before he wanders over to some other kids playing on the jungle gym. I walk over to the bench Callie is sitting at watching us and put my arm over her shoulders on the back of the bench and she leans her head down onto my shoulder as we continue to watch Noah.

"I love you"

"I love you too Callie"

"I really don't think that will ever get old!" she tells me and kisses me on the cheek.

"God I hope not"

"So, after we come back from Seattle maybe we could sit down and you could help me find a place to live?" she asks me.

"Sure"

I want to tell her to stay with me, but I know my place is only 3 bedrooms and I'm not sure how she would feel about 'moving' in with me. I know she lives there now but I don't know how she would feel about making my room as 'our' room and making her current room Sofia's room. I want to ask her but I am scared. I know this thing between us is moving really fast but everything about it seems so right at the same time. I don't know what to do.

"Hey, are you okay? You got awful quite on me there"

"Huh? I'm good, sorry just thinking"

"Care to share?"

"Not at the moment, but I will when the time is right, I promise"

"Okay"

We gather up Noah and start to head back towards home. We stop in for some ice-cream and just decide to spend the day lazing around the apartment and ordering pizza for dinner. Once we get home, we all change into some more comfy clothes to lounge around in for the afternoon / evening. I have to go back to work tomorrow and Noah has school so Callie will be by herself again.

We all get settled in on the sofa, I am lying in Callie's arms and I have Noah snuggled into me. This just feels so right; I'm not even sure how she feels about all this. We have both expressed our love to one another, but are we really ready to 'live' together as a couple? I don't know what I would do or will do once she moves out; it will feel so lonely here. Do I talk to her beforehand or just leave everything as is and let her go? I don't want her to move out at all. I know it's fast but I think I'm ready for it. When I asked her to stay with me I already had some feelings for her but would never express them.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" Callie leans down and whispers in my ear.

"Yeah, I'm good, just got a lot on my mind"

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"I do but I'm scared"

"Okay. Did I do something?"

"No, it's not like that"

"Okay, why don't we finish this movie, order pizza and then when we put little man to bed we can sit down and talk?"

"That sounds good"

We snuggle down again and just try to enjoy the movie with Noah. My mind is running at fifty miles an hour and I'm not sure I'm ready to bring this conversation up with Callie yet but I don't want to start a relationship hiding things or feelings either so. I just hope I don't 'scare' her away.

Once that movie ends, we get up and call in for pizzas. I make my way to the kitchen and ask Callie if she wants something to drink.

"I would love a glass of wine please" she tells me

"Coming right up" I go about getting us each a glass then getting Noah a glass of apple juice.

I make my way back into the living room and just get seated as there's a knock on the door. I get up, grab my wallet and make my way over to the door to pay for the pizza. Once I turn back around after I have paid and locked up for the evening I look at both of them cuddled up on the couch. Callie is laying the full length and she is on her back with Noah cuddled up on top of her, almost asleep. I walk over, put the pizza on the counter and just move back over to them. I lock my eyes with Callie and we just stay silent for a few minutes staring at each other. I know in this moment what I have to and most certainly want to do about our situation. There is no denying I want this woman with me all the time. I can't imagine not having her around now, it's been so amazing. She gets along great with Noah; but who wouldn't, he's adorable. I know I am ready for this step even though it is way too soon, I can only hope she feels the same way.

"Hey Noah, do you want some pizza buddy?" I kneel down and ask him.

"I not really hungry mommy, I tired" he sleepy replies to me.

"Okay bud, well why don't we get you to bed then"

"Otay, night Callie" I pick him up off of Callie's stomach and carry him into the hallway.

"Night Noah, sleep tight"

"I'll be right back babe"

"Take your time, I'm going to call Sof" she tells me

I get Noah all tucked into bed and I don't even need to read him a story, he's so worn out. All the fresh air today must have knocked him out. I just lie with him for a few minutes to give Callie some time with Sofia. I know this can't be easy on her or Arizona having to talk to their daughter over the phone or make trips to see her. There has to be a better way.

I am lying there just drawing random patterns down Noah's back, he's sound dead asleep already. I hear something and I look up and Callie is standing in the doorway watch us with a beaming smile on her face.

"Hey you" I tell her

"Hey"

"Is everything okay with Sofia?"

"Oh yeah, she's having a blast with Arizona and Jess"

"Good to hear"

"I just miss her so damn much" I can see the tears starting to pool in her eyes.

I untangle myself from Noah without waking him and make my way to her in the doorway. I open my arms and she almost falls into them. I walk us back out to the living room and onto the couch, she is still wrapped around me and holding on tight. She is sobbing and it is killing me to see her like this. I know she misses Sofia and she has had it rough a little lately. I just want to be able to fix everything for her.

"Shhh its okay, let it out I got you babe"

"Th-Tha-Thank you" she finally gets out around her sobs.

"Anytime"

"I'm sorry"

"Callie honey, you have nothing to be sorry for. If it were me in that situation I'd be a mad woman too. You miss her and that's okay, she's your daughter"

"Yeah but she's not like she's with strangers, she's with her mama"

"I know, it's not easy living so far away from each other, only talking on the phone or FaceTime, making trips to see each other; that can't be easy"

"It's not but we've made it work thus far. It's just I miss her when she's there as I'm sure Arizona misses her when she's here"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Have the two of you sat down and talked about all this?"

"No, we are just kind of figuring it out as we go. I really like New York, it's like a second chance for me, plus you're here and I don't want to leave you now that I've only just found you"

"I get that Callie; I don't want to let you go either. Have you ever asked Arizona to move here? I mean surely the hospital would love to have her; from what you've told me about her. What exactly does Jess do for a living?"

"That's the funny part in and of its self. Arizona and I are both surgeons and it would seem we have both fallen for 'cops'. Jess is with the Seattle PD and from the last time I talked to Arizona about it, almost ready for the detective stage"

"That is funny. You were both married, share a child, both surgeons and now you're both best friends who have cops as partners" I laugh out.

"Now, you want to tell me what's on your mind?"

"I do Callie, but I am really scared. I love you and that alone scares me"

"How so?" she asks a little puzzled.

"Don't take that the wrong way please. I do love you and I mean every word. It's just I have never fallen for someone so hard and fast before and it scares the shit out of me. I love how you get along so well with Noah, I love having you around here so much. I love the idea of coming home at night and knowing you're on the other side of that door when I open it. I love having you in my arms and I certainly really love making love to you"

"I know Olivia, I feel all that too. So where is the problem?"

"There's no problem per say"

"O-Okay"

"I want you to stay her with me" I mumble out, not even sure she heard me

"Come again? I didn't catch that" she tells me and puts her fingers under my chin and moves my head up so we are face to face.

"I want you to stay with me, actually move into my bedroom and make it our bedroom and we can turn the spare room into Sofia's room and I know it's too fast but I just feel …"

Callie shuts me up with a kiss. She runs her tongue along my bottom lip looking for access which I quickly grant to her. She pushes me over so I am lying on the couch on my back; she climbs on top of me on the couch and deepens the kiss. We make out for a few minutes before we have to come up for air.

"Are you seriously asking me and my daughter to move in here with you and your son?"

"I am yes. I love you and I don't want you to go. I know it's all so fast Callie but I can't help the way I feel. I want to know that why I come home I am coming home to you; and our kids. I want to get to know Sofia better and for her to get to know Noah. I want us all to live together"

"Wow, I have to say that was not what I was expecting"

"I know sorry, but you didn't answer me either"

"I haven't have I?"

"No you haven't"

"Hmmm"

"Really, you're just going to leave me hanging here?"

"YES"

"Yes you're going to leave me hanging?"

"No, yes to I will move in with you silly"

"Oh!"

"OH? That's all you got?"

"Sorry, I'm excited, I just wanted expecting an answer right away, I thought you would have some reason for it not to happen or that you would have to think about it"

"Olivia I don't have to think about it. Yes it's fast like you said but I also feel that same way you do so why would I look for an apartment just to move back in with you down the road. There's no point in wasting anyone's time looking"

"YAY"

"Okay, now you sound like Noah!" she laughs and then leans down and kisses me again. She is rubbing her hips down onto mine and it feels so good.

"How about we put this on hold for a bit, eat dinner then go to bed and continue this?" I look up to her and ask

"I think you have a great idea!"

 **A/N: Thoughts? Next Chapter will be the Seattle trip!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: So sorry for the delay here folks. Got some MAJOR writer's block with my stories, however please don't give up hope I do promise to see them all to the very end, just may take longer then I want this too**

 **A/N: Now – let's see what our ladies can get up to in Seattle shall we?**

 **Callie's POV**

I wake up to the sun shining in the window, and let out a long stretch. I open my eyes and realize we are headed to Seattle today! I am so excited to see Sofia and even Arizona. I am also excited to get to introduce Olivia as my girlfriend to everyone back 'home'.

I roll over and snuggle into the back of Olivia and wrap my arm around her and pull her in closer to me. I bury my face into the back of her neck and inhale her natural scent. God the things this woman can do to me. I can feel her start to stir.

"Mmmm morning beautiful" she says through a sleepy voice.

"It most certainly is a very good morning" I reply and pull her tighter into me.

"So what are the plans for today?"

"Well, I called ahead and let the pilot know we will be ready to go around 10am, and it's now about 7:30am so I figured we'd get up, showered, eat and finishing packing the essentials we didn't pack yesterday"

"Sounds good to me, so we have a few more minutes to lie here and snuggle some more then?"

"We have time yes"

Olivia rolls over so she's facing me and rolls over on top of me. Every part of her is touching me and it feels amazing.

"I'm not sure we have time for that though babe" I look up into her eyes and wink at her.

"Oh I know, I just like the feel of your body, it's nice to snuggle into and on"

"You think so?"

"Oh sweetheart, I know so"

We snuggle for a few more minutes then it's time to get this day started. I am so excited to see Sofia today. We get up and I tell her to shower first while I start coffee and breakfast. I put on some yoga pants and an old baggy tee and make my way out to the kitchen but not before I lean in and give her a kiss and a quick slap to her backside as she gets out of bed and heads towards the bathroom.

I start the coffee and then start breakfast as Noah comes out of his room.

"Morning buddy"

"Morning Callie"

"You ready for today bud?"

"I am I can't wait"

"Me either bud, me either"

Olivia comes out of the bedroom fully showered and dressed for the day. We eat breakfast and I make my way into the bedroom to shower and dress while Olivia gets Noah all dressed and ready. We get the final bag of toiletries by the door and we make sure everything is turned off and locked up and make our way to the curb to await the cab we called.

Once we get to the airport and our bags get put on the jet, we climb aboard and get settled. The pilot comes back and lets us know we're ready for take-off.

 **Olivia's POV**

Once we get in the air we can remove our seatbelts and I snuggle into Callie while Noah is sitting across from us reading a book we packed for him. I have never been on a jet before and I have to say, this is how everyone should fly! There is so much room to move around and roam. I think I am falling more in love with this woman.

I must've dozed off because the next thing I know Callie is gently waking me up telling me we about to land. I put my seatbelt back on and try to rub the sleep from my eyes.

I look up to Callie and she is on the phone talking to who I assume is Arizona.

" _Okay, sounds good, we will be there shortly, no please don't tell her I'm coming, I want to surprise her"_

Once we de-plane and our luggage is piled into a cab, we climb in and Callie gives the driver the address and we are off. I sit on one side with Callie on the other and Noah in the middle and I look out the window and just watch Seattle pass us by as we make our way through the city streets.

We make it to the house and grab our luggage. We make our way up to the door and Callie lightly knocks on the door.

"Callie! It is so good to see you" Arizona says and wraps her in a hug.

"God it is so good to see you too" and Callie returns the hug.

"Jess, it's been awhile" as Callie wraps her in a hug as well.

"Callie it is so nice to see you again, it has been awhile!"

"Arizona, Jess this lovely lady is Olivia; my girlfriend and this handsome little man here is her son Noah" Callie introduces us all. At which I shake both hands and Noah decides he's going to play 'shy' and hides behind my legs.

"Where's my little angel?" Callie asks.

"She's in her room playing upstairs, hang on; she will be so happy to see you. Sofia, there's someone at the door for you" Arizona yells up the stairs.

"I'm coming mommy"

Sofia comes down the stairs, seemly in no hurry until she looks to the door and see's us all standing there.

 **Callie's POV**

"MAMA?!" and she makes a beeline for me. I drop to my knees and open my arms for her to run into. When she flies into my arms so hard we both tumble backwards and I land on my back on the floor.

"OH MY GOD BABY it is so good to see you!"

"Mama, what are you doing here?"

"I thought we would take a little vacation and what better vacation then to see my most favorite angel in the world"

"Hi Olivia" Sofia looks up from lying on me to Olivia.

"Hi Sofia, it's nice to see you again" Olivia bends down to Sofia's height.

"Who's that?" Sofia asks as she finally notices Noah.

"This little man here is my son, his name is Noah. Noah can you say hi?"

"Hi"

"Hi Noah, do you want to play with me?"

"Ummm" he looks up to Olivia and she nods her head and off they go.

I get up off the floor and the four of us make our way to the living room to sit down. Olivia and I on one sofa and Jess and Arizona on the other.

"Can I get anyone anything to drink?" Jess asks.

"I will take a coffee if it's on" I answer her and Olivia says the same from beside me.

"So what are your plans for your stay here? Where are you staying?" Arizona asks.

"Well, I thought we would do the tourist thing tomorrow, show Olivia around a bit then may hit Joe's to see some of the old gang at some point and introduce her to them. I booked us a room at the Archfield"

"Nice, well we are actually all heading out Friday night after work. Amelia is on babysitting duty, I'll check with her to make sure one more won't be a problem"

"That would be awesome"

"Thanks Jess" as I grab our coffee's from her.

The four of us just sit around and talk, catching up. Seems Olivia is hitting it off right away. Arizona and Jess both seem to like her. Jess and Olivia seem to be in their own conversation involving police work. Jess is going to take her detective exam soon and Olivia is giving her pointers.

Arizona makes her way into the kitchen and I follow her to help with re-fills. I walk in and lean against the counter.

"She seems good for you" Arizona says and winks at me.

"She is. I am happy again. I told her I am ready to find my own place and she even asked me to just stay with her and 'move in' with her"

"Wow"

"Arizona, I know it seems fast but I cannot explain it, it just feels right"

"No, no I'm not judging Callie, you seem so happy. I haven't seen you smile or this happy in a very long time"

"It has been awhile yes. I am slowly getting back on my feet."

"Callie, I am so happy for you. I am so glad you all had the time to come to Seattle. It truly is so good to see you"

"You too Ari. So how's work going?"

"Oh, you know; it's work"

"Oh, what's going on?"

"Just the usual drama here and there"

"Do you think after supper we can sit down and have a talk, there is something Olivia and I would like to talk to you and Jess about?"

"Sure, is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah, all is good. It's nothing bad, just an idea we want to run by you and Jess"

"Okay"

We make our way back into the living room and we all decide that we are going to order Chinese food for supper instead of anyone cooking. Once we get everything ordered, get the kids washed up and get everything out on the table the food arrives. Sofia won't leave my side now that she's all done playing. I have her sitting on my lap while trying to eat and I am not complaining at all. I am truly enjoying my time with her; I didn't realize I missed her this much.

After dinner, we all clean up and send the kids off to play in Sofia's room. We all get comfy in the living room with wine and just make small talk.

"Okay, Callie what did you want to talk to us about?" Arizona asks from the other couch snuggled into Jessica.

"Well, we have been talking and we wanted to bring something up to the both of you but we really want you to seriously think about it, talk it out and take some time with it. It's not something we want / need an answer to right away"

"Okay this sounds serious Callie"

"Well it is, but it's not bad; at least we don't think it is. Just hear us out before you say anything okay?"

"Okay"

"Olivia asked me to move in with her and I said yes"

"Okay"

"It's a three bedroom so there's a room for Sofia"

"I knew this was coming"

"Arizona, hang on, let me finish please" she nods her head at me to continue.

"Yes I want Sofia with me, however after some lengthy conversations with Olivia; we think we came to the perfect solution. With this idea neither of us would have to 'miss out' on things with Sofia. We could both see her daily and have over nights with her as often as we want"

"Callie, you do realize that you live in New York and we live here in Seattle right? That we will be in different states and not next door to each other" I can tell she is getting a little agitated.

"Arizona, I'm getting to that, I promise"

"Baby, let her finish" Jess says to Arizona and softly kisses her cheek.

"Sorry"

"It's okay Arizona, I know what it's like when we're talking about our daughter, we both love her and would do anything for her"

"We would"

"So our proposal is this: would the two of you consider moving?"

"What do you mean Callie?" Jess asks me

"Well we want to know what your thoughts are of you two moving to New York. There is a position open at the hospital for you Ari and Jess; Olivia informs me she has an opening at her prescient for you. Now we don't want an answer right now, take some time with it. Arizona, you know there's not much keeping you in Seattle anymore; other than Jess of course. I know neither of you have family here, I'm in New York and Sofia is … well where ever we can work out. Arizona, I will not put you or her through the court thing again, I really believe we can work something out between the two of us (well four of us I guess). If you both decide that neither of you want to move then that's okay too, we will work it out. I just don't want either of us to miss so much of her life. I know you miss her like crazy when I have her and vice versa for me when you have her. Please; just think about it okay?"

"Wow! I got to say, I was not expecting that Callie. It's certainly a lot to take in and think about. You're right though; other than each other we have no real ties to Seattle anymore. Our families live away from here and it is lonesome around here when Sofia is with you. I promise we will discuss it and talk it out and let you know. We can't make any promises though, we both really love Seattle"

"All we are asking is you think about it Arizona. I know it would make Sofia and Callie both really happy to have you around and so close. We even discussed moving to Seattle but I have a Lt. / Captain position where I am now and I wouldn't get that here; I would have to take a demotion if we moved here, thus us asking you to move there" Olivia answers for me.

"We promise we will discuss it in great depth. Thank you for bringing this option to the table Callie and thank you for looking into where we would go once there. What do you think baby?" Jess answers and looks over to Arizona.

"I think it is something we can and will discuss in detail and see what we can come up with. But Callie is right; no matter what we decide we will put Sofia's feeling first this time and do what's best for her. With us moving to New York does put us both a little closer to our families though. Yes we have friends here but like Callie said, there are no real ties to this place. Yes we both love it here but I'm sure we can learn to love New York too. We will talk about it and see what happens okay?

"Okay babe" Jess leans over and kisses Arizona's cheek.

"Well, we are going to head out, get to the hotel and call it a night" I start to get up to collect Noah.

"Callie, why don't you both just stay here? Noah is already asleep so there's no point in moving him and taking the chance of waking him" I look over to Olivia and she nods her head.

"Okay, that sounds good, thank you"

We all get ready to turn in for the night. Arizona shows us to the spare bedroom while Jess locks up downstairs and turns out all the lights. Once we get into the room and get our luggage inside I turn to Arizona.

"I'll make breakfast in the morning"

"That's not necessary Callie, I can make it"

"Oh please, unless you've been keeping something from me, you can't cook toast!"

"HA HA Very funny, I'll have you know I can cook"

"Okay, maybe you can, but I want to. For letting us stay here tonight"

"Okay I won't argue"

"Good. Goodnight Arizona"

"Goodnight ladies" Arizona says and exits the room, closing the door behind her.

Olivia and I go about our nightly routine and get ready for bed. Once we get into bed and snuggle into each other; her head lying on my shoulder and an arm over my mid-section. My arm around her and drawing random patterns on her back and arm.

"You okay?" I ask her.

"I am actually, I admit I was a little nervous about this visit at first, but I am glad we did it. I really like Arizona and Jess and of course Sofia is amazing; how can she not be with you and Arizona as parents. I really hope everything works out though and they decide to move so that everyone is happy; especially Sofia. You were right though, you and Arizona need to put her first so I'm sure you can work something out"

"Don't worry I have a feeling we will work it all out. We have put each other through a lot over the years and certainly need to keep Sofia happy and the rest will work itself out"

"I couldn't agree more honey"

I lean down and softly meet her lips in a soft yet gentle kiss. She grabs the back of my neck to deepen the kiss. The kiss is turning heated quickly as she rolls over on top of me. I want this woman so bad right now but I know this isn't the place for what I want to do to her. She leans back and locks her eyes with mine.

"Wow, sorry that got out of hand quickly" she winks at me

"Please don't ever apologize for kissing me like that! But I don't think we should take this any further; however bad I really want to make love to you right now"

"You and me both Callie, I love you"

"I love you too Olivia"

"Goodnight Callie"

"Goodnight Olivia"

We snuggle back into each other to get some sleep. Tomorrow I will show her around Seattle a little bit. Take her to the space needle and do some more 'tourist' things for the day. Maybe even take the kids to the park and give Arizona and Jess some alone time.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **A/N: Should the Seattle ladies move to New York or let Callie and Arizona figure something else out with regards to Sofia?**


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: I am so sorry for the delay, I WILL complete all my stories, and I just hope everyone is still with me

A/N: So what do you think Arizona and Jess will do? What kind of things will our ladies get up to in Seattle?

 **Callie's POV**

I wake up wrapped up in the arms of Olivia and I have to say … this is where I am meant to be. I didn't think I would ever find this again, I am not comparing this relationship to any of my past ones, I just mean this feeling. I thought for sure I was meant to be alone with just me and my daughter; (part time anyway). I will never again put Sofia or Arizona; hell even myself threw what has happened in the past again. I truly believe we are happy where we are and that we will work something out for Sofia's sake.

Arizona and I are great friends; I would even go as far as to say best friends. We are both happy in our current relationships, now we just need to work something out for Sofia's happiness. I really do hope that they both decide to move to New York; but I also have to prepare myself for the possibility of them declining the offer as well.

I roll over and softly kiss Olivia, hoping not to wake her, crawl out of bed and make my way to the bathroom. Once I get into the kitchen I rummage through the cupboards and fridge to look for breakfast. I start the pot of coffee and get to work on the eggs, bacon, toast and pancakes.

"Mmmm, god please tell me there's coffee in there somewhere?" I look up and notice Jess making her way towards the kitchen.

"Yes there is, it's just finishing actually"

"Oh, you are a god sent this morning!"

"Late night?" I ask her and wink at her.

"Yes but not what you are thinking, although I would NOT complain if that was the reason I was up half the night!"

"I bet not!" I laugh out.

"I actually got called into work just after we all went to bed"

"Wow, is everything okay?" I ask her while I sip my coffee and keep an eye on breakfast"

"Yes, just didn't get back here till after 4am"

"Wow, well you may need a FEW of those this morning" I point to her coffee cup.

"I will for sure"

I go about finishing breakfast while she takes a seat at the breakfast bar, making small talk with me. When Jess and Arizona got together I admit, even though I was with Penny at that time I was a little jealous of Arizona moving on. The more I thought about it though, she deserved it, I had (or at least I thought I had). Once I met Jess though; I really liked her, she was / is perfect for Arizona. I was a little nervous bringing Olivia here and meeting everyone, but that seems to have gone well also so I can't complain.

"What smells so good in here?" Arizona says as she rounds the corner.

"Breakfast, oh and COFFEE" Jess tells her.

"Morning Callie, morning baby" she says as she makes her way to the breakfast bar to kiss Jess. I pass her a coffee as she takes a seat.

"Mommy, Noah is still here did …."

"MAMA! You're still here!" Sofia runs over and wraps her little arms around my legs.

"Morning baby girl. No we didn't forget Noah here honey, mommy and Jess let Olivia and I stay here last night"

"That's so awesome!"

"She's your daughter! She so gets that from YOU Ari" I look over to Arizona and wink at her.

"Oh, don't I know it. But trust me; she has YOUR mannerisms as well"

"Oh I'm sure she does!"

"Okay everyone, breakfast is almost ready, why don't we move to the table and eat. I will go wake Olivia and Noah"

They all move to the table while I make my way up to wake my love. I crawl into bed behind her and pull her close. I inhale her scent.

"Mmmm morning" she rolls over into me.

"Morning babe, it's time to get up. Breakfast is almost ready and there's a table of very hungry people there waiting for you and Noah"

"Why didn't you wake me when you got up?"

"You looked so peaceful" I lean down and give her a light kiss.

"Well then let's not keep them waiting or they may come on the hunt for us"

"It's possible yup"

"MAMA! OLIVIA! Are you coming?"

"Coming Sof"

"Told you" she winks at me and gets up and makes her way to the bathroom, telling me she will get Noah up as well.

I go back into the kitchen and pour her a cup of coffee and start plating breakfast for everyone. Once we are all at the table we all dig into breakfast.

"So what are the plans today?" Arizona asks me.

"Well, I thought you and Jess could spend a quiet day at home and we would take the kids around town and show Olivia and Noah around. I just have to call and get a rental"

"Really? That sounds awesome and neither of us has to work today. But please Callie, don't worry about the rental; you can use our car. It's plenty big. I just have to move Sofia's booster from the car to the SUV"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Okay then that's what we will do. That way you guys can spend the day doing whatever and I can spend some time with Sofia"

"Mama, can we go to the park today?" Sof asks me.

"Of course baby, we will take Olivia and Noah around to see some sights first then end our day at the park okay?"

"YAY!" Sofia cheers.

"Don't forget, tonight the hospital gang is all meeting at Joe's and Amelia said one more won't hurt"

"Thank you Arizona, that sounds good, then I can introduce Olivia to everyone"

Once we all finish breakfast, Olivia and I offer to clean up but Jess isn't having any of it stating I cooked, so her and Arizona will clean up. Olivia and I and the kids make our way to the bedrooms to get showered and dressed for the day.

Olivia and I take turns in the shower; while I'm in there she gets Noah dressed for the day and while she is in there I get Sofia dressed for the day. We all make our way back into the living room where the ladies are sitting.

"Okay I think we are ready. Do you guys needs anything while we are out today?" I ask them.

"I think we are good, what do we want for dinner though?" Jess asks.

"Why don't you let Callie and I take you all out tonight, our treat" Olivia answers.

"Now that sounds like an offer I can't refuse" Arizona says.

"Alright, let's get this party started then shall we? You ladies enjoy your day we will be back around 5pm to go to dinner"

"Okay, be safe and enjoy your day"

We get hugs all out of the way and we're off.

 **Olivia's POV**

Once we all get into the svu, Callie pulls out of the driveway and off we go to tour this city. I have never been and Callie assures me there are lots to do and see. The two things I did tell her I wanted to do was see the space needle and Pike's Palace Market. I have heard about both of these places and always wanted to see them.

We start at the needle and I have to say WOW! This thing is huge. Once we make it to the top and back down on solid ground we slowly walk around for a bit. We make our way to Pike's from here and I have heard a lot about this place. They are famous everywhere. Our next destination is Chihuly Garden and Glass. What a beautiful place this is. We stopped at a restaurant for lunch with the kids. Once we are done lunch, we make our way to the Aquarium and spend about an hour or two there. From there we move onto the Zoo for the kids to see all the animals.

We have had a full day thus far just touring around and eating junk food whenever someone got hungry or stopping for drinks. We all grab a drink at a local diner and make our way to the park Sofia loves the most. Callie and I find a seat on a bench, close enough to watch the kids and just sit and relax.

"Thank you so much for the day babe. I had a lot of fun"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it baby. I almost forgot what this city has to offer for tourists"

"Yes I have had a great time, and I think the kids did as well"

"I think you're right!"

"So do you think Arizona and Jess will decide to move to New York?"

"I really don't know baby, we can only hope though. It will make everything with Sofia so much easier but it's hard to say. I know Arizona really likes Seattle"

"I can see why, it's a lot quieter than New York; however I love my city, but I was born and raised there, so I may be a little biased"

"New York is really growing on me too. But there are so many memories here; both good and bad. I am glad I moved to New York but only because it brought me to you"

"So what do you have planned for the rest of our mini vacation here?"

"Well I would like to take you around the hospital I use to work at tomorrow and maybe just relax some before we go back to the hustle and bustle of New York and work"

"Sounds good to me babe; I'm excited to meet some of 'your people' as you call them" I wrap her into my arms and just breath in the moment with her.

We spend a little longer at the park and then make our way back to Arizona's to get ready for dinner. When we get there it seems to be quiet; I can only hope they are napping and not doing something else. I would really hate to interrupt that! The kids make their way to Sofia's room to play while Callie and I move into the living room to the couch. We snuggle down on the couch and just relax while we wait for the ladies to emerge.

It's just before six when Arizona comes out of the bedroom, looking a little sleepy.

"Hey, why didn't you wake us?" she asks.

"We thought you both needed some sleep, especially Jess. She told me she got called into work last night and didn't get in till late so" Callie answers her.

"Well thank you. How long have you been back?"

"Not long, about an hour or so"

"Okay, I'll go wake Jess and we will get ready for dinner. What do we need to wear?"

"Nothing fancy, we're just going out to Great State Burger"

"Okay, sounds good"

We all make our way to the rooms to get washed up and ready. Callie and I get the kids ready while the girls are finishing up in their room. We all pile into the SUV and make our way out. With Jess driving, Arizona in the seat beside her and Callie and I in the back with the kids. Once we get to the restaurant and get seated and order we sit back and make small talk.

"Sof honey?"

"Yes mommy?" Sofia answers Arizona.

"Jess and I have a question for you"

"Okay"

"What would you think of moving to New York?"

"Mommy, you know I love living in New York with mama but I don't like leaving you, it makes you sad and me too because I miss you so much"

"Awww I miss you too baby. But I mean what would you think if you moved to New York and Jess and I move with you?"

"REALLY?" Sofia's eyes are as big as saucers but then when I look to Callie so are hers.

I just sit back and see where this conversation is going to end up.

"Yes Really Sof, Jess and I have been talking about it and we think we would like to make the move; however we can take a weekend and go visit and just make sure it's a move we would all enjoy. What do you think?"

"I think that would be awesome"

"Well, that's settled then, we will make arrangements with mama and Olivia and make a weekend trip to New York and tour around there! Now let's eat"

I sit back and watch Callie and she has tears running down her face and I move my hand over to wipe some away and softly kiss her cheek.

"You okay babe?" I ask her

"I think so yes. Arizona are you serious right now?"

"Yes Callie, Jess and I have talked about it, there's not much holding us here, it would make things so much easier with Sofia and Jess and I would both be closer to our parents on the east coast"

"Wow, okay, I figured you all would take more time before deciding this but I am more than happy about it. You guys are going to love New York"

"We will talk more about it in the coming weeks and we will take a weekend, come visit you guys and you can show us around. Olivia can show Jess around the station and you can show me around the hospital"

"That sounds good to me. Thank You"

"You don't have to thank me Callie; I just want what's best for Sofia and like you said yourself; you and Olivia are in a good place with your jobs so it only makes sense for us to move"

"Okay, let's eat and we can talk more in the coming weeks, like you said"

We all finish eating and making small talk. Once we get the bill settled we head out to the car. It's almost time to drop the kids to Amelia and hit Joe's. I have to admit I am a little nervous meeting all of Callie's friends and excited at the same time.

We get back to Arizona's place and get ready after dropping the kids off. I'm not sure what the dress code is for this evening so I sit on the bed and await for Callie to start to see what she's going to wear. When she grabs some jeans and a nice top, so I know I am safe in jeans and a tee.

 **Callie's POV**

I start to get ready and look over to Olivia and I cannot believe that I have found her; maybe not under the best circumstances but I have found her none the less and I am so happy about that. I am so excited to introduce Olivia to everyone tonight. I look over and she is just sitting on the bed watching me move around.

"Is everything okay baby?" I ask her as I move over to her and wrap my arms around her neck while she puts hers on my hips.

"Oh yeah, it's perfect babe, just wasn't sure what the dress code was, so was waiting to see what you choose first"

"Oh, well it's nothing too fancy, just a pub here we all used to gather at for drinks. I think you will enjoy it. I know I will; I am very excited to introduce you to everyone"

"And I am excited to meet all your friends; also I may be a little nervous"

"Oh baby, you got nothing to be nervous about; everyone will love you as I do"

"Well, hopefully NOT quite like you do" she winks at me.

"If that's the case I will just have to get my beating stick ready to beat them all off of you then!"

"Funny. You know you are the only one I'll see in there tonight babe"

I slowly lean in and attach my lips to hers; sliding the tip of my tongue across her bottom lip. She slowly opens up to allow me in. We stand wrapped in each other and get lost in the kiss.

"If you want to introduce me to your friends this evening babe, you can't be kissing me like that or we won't be leaving this room!" Olivia says as she pulls back.

"Okay, okay. Let's get ready then"

As I am in the bathroom getting make-up on I look over to Olivia and just watch her for a minute. She takes off her outfit from earlier and I cannot take my eyes off her body. She is fit in all the right places and has amazing muscles. It's not hard to tell she works out that's for sure. I am standing at the sink mesmerized at her body. DAMN that woman is gorgeous and she's all mine. She's standing by the bed in a deep purple bra and panty set and I am standing her like a horny teenage boy watching her and possibly even drooling a little. God and the things she can do with that body, makes me shudder. Good thing I don't have a penis or it would be standing at attention for sure!

I give my head a shake to rid it of those thoughts and continue getting ready. Once I get hair and make-up done I move into the bedroom and Olivia is dressed in skin tight jeans and a grey tee that accentuates all her assets and god damn if I don't want to strip her down and fuck her brains out right now. Almost like she can tell what I'm thinking she winks at me and moves over towards me. She uses her fingers under my chin to close my mouth a little.

"You're drooling babe, we don't have time right now; but I promise you, once we get back home I will make it so worth the wait!" she leans in and gently kisses me.

"You had better make it worth it baby, because right now I just want to peel those jeans and that tee from your body and just spend the night fucking your brains out"

"Well then in that case I will certainly make it up to you babe"

"Alright, let's go before I don't want to leave this room and just spend it in that bed"

We make our way to the living room, I move into the kitchen to get a big glass of cold water; hoping it will cool me down some.

"Having problems there Calliope?" Arizona asks me as she follows me to the kitchen.

"Maybe just a few"

"I can see why you would have some; I'm happy in my relationship and even I got to say GOD DAMN!"

"RIGHT!" I look over to Olivia and she looks so damn good.

"Okay, let's get out of here before you run in there and tear her clothes off"

"Yes let's, but just so you know Ari; Jess is looking mighty damn fine tonight too"

"We have come so far haven't we? I remember when we used to say those things about each other and now look at us; both complementing the others woman!"

"Yes Arizona we have moved on and I for one can't be happier with the way things turned out. I know our shipped has sailed but look at us now. We are best friends and can complement one another without it meaning we want to rip each other's clothes off. We are in a really good place Arizona and I am so happy about that; especially after everything"

"You and me both Calliope, I will always love you and be thankful you are in my life. But I no longer think of you like that. I'm sorry if that hurts your feelings"

"Stop right there Arizona, I will always love you too but you are my best friend and our daughters other mother. I do not think of you like that any longer either. We have both moved on and are happy and that is all that matters at the end of the day"

"Are you two coming or you going to stand there and talk all night?" Jess asks.

"No Jess, we're coming just talking for a minute, sorry" I tell her.

"No need to apologize ladies, just making sure we're still going out"

"Oh yeah we are"

We make our way into a cab and get to Joe's. The music is flowing as we pull up to the curb. The place seems to be packed tonight. We pay the cabbie and exit the car, making our way to the door and get inside. I look around and the place hasn't changed at all. I hear a few yelling my name and I look over and see a table full of our friends. After asking for our drink order, Arizona says she will get the drinks as Jess, Olivia and I make our way to the table. I am greeted with hugs from everyone and then as they all sit back down I introduce them all to Olivia.

"Everyone, I would like you all to meet Olivia Benson. Baby, this is everyone; Meredith, Maggie, Miranda and her husband Ben, Richard, Richard's wife Catherine, Alex, Jo, Andrew, Teddy, Jackson and April. You met Amelia and Owen earlier when we dropped the kids off. " I point around the table as I say their names.

"Hi everyone, so nice to meet you all finally, I have heard so much about you all" Olivia says as she's shaking hands with everyone.

"So this is the HOT cop we keep hearing about huh?" Miranda asks.

"Yes Miranda, this is my HOT cop I can't stop talking about" I answer her as I wrap my arms around Olivia from behind.

Arizona comes over with drinks, we pull a few tables together and get the drinks and conversation flowing. The night goes on with everyone seemingly having a great time. Olivia has warmed up to everyone and looks like she's having a great time; everyone is getting up and dancing with everyone. Jess and I have danced, Liv and Ari have danced and we have danced with our girlfriends. Everyone is getting pretty drunk; I didn't want to get drunk as we leave tomorrow afternoon so I didn't want to be sick on the plane. Ari has asked me to dance as she reached out with her hand. I lean over and kiss Olivia on the cheek before I grab Arizona's hand and head to the floor.

Once we get to the floor the beat just flows through me and I grab Arizona and pull her into me, so her back is towards my front and we let the music flow through us. I don't even realize what we're doing till I glance over and see a few in our group with wide eyes. Maybe we got a little carried away but when I look to Olivia and Jess they are both smiling and laughing. I have my hands on Arizona hips and we are just moving to the beat. God I hope this doesn't turn bad. The songs ends and we head back to the table. Arizona sits in Jess's lap and I stand next to Olivia. Olivia however isn't having it and pulls me into her lap.

"Babe, you don't have to shy away from me. I saw you dancing with Arizona and I am not mad in the slightest. I know you two have history and that it's over. I trust you completely. I know who you come home to every night"

"No baby, you have nothing to worry about. That ship has sailed for Arizona and I; I will always love her but not the way I love you"

"I know that babe. I also know I have nothing to worry about; otherwise you wouldn't have asked me to make this trip with you. We are all out here to have a good time and it looks like everyone is"

"No, I wouldn't have taken you and Noah here with me if my plan was to get Arizona back. In all truthfulness, I don't want her back. We had our time; I love her just not that way anymore. We are in a really great place right now; we both happy with other women and Sofia is happy and that is all that matters. I am so in love with you Olivia; you and Noah both. I would not jeopardize that or what Arizona and Jess have. I admit, coming back here has brought old memories to the forefront of my mind but I have no intention of ruining what we have baby"

"I know babe, I didn't think for one minute that you did. I love you too and I am also so in love with you and Sofia and I really like Arizona, Jess and all your friends. I am really glad I came along on this trip. We both needed it; you for the closer you needed and me for the break from the hustle and bustle of New York. I have enjoyed this mini vacation immensely"

"I'm so glad baby" I lean in and connect my lips to hers in a gentle kiss that deepens rather quickly; maybe a little too deep for public but I could care less.

We stick around for one more drink with everyone before the four of us decide to call it a night. I go around and give my hugs and goodbyes to everyone. Olivia thanks everyone for a great night and everyone tells us to keep in touch. The four of us are standing outside awaiting a cab and I take this time to talk to Arizona and Jess about the dancing.

"Ari, Jess I hope I didn't cause any trouble with dancing with Arizona"

"Callie, you know better than that. We are all good. I know you and Arizona have history and both love to dance. I got no problem with it at all" Jess answers.

"Calliope, you and I have always danced like that when we dance. It was nothing I wasn't expecting at all from you. I know how you dance and I know you get lost in the music, it's nothing new to me and Jess knew what to expect. I just hope Olivia; you were okay with it. I'm sorry if you …"

"Stop there Arizona; you're good. Like Jess said, we're all good. I know how she dances as well and I would expect nothing less of her"

"Okay, now that that's all settled let's get home and ready for bed, we have a long day tomorrow" I look to them all as a cab pulls up to the curb.

We get back to Arizona's and we grab a drink and settle in the living room for a bit before bed. We are all sitting around having a glass of wine and just making small talk. Olivia, Noah and I all leave tomorrow afternoon to go back to New York. That will give Olivia and I Sunday to chill around the apartment before we go back to work Monday.

I awake the next morning to the sounds of laughing. Sounds like the kids are back too. I reach out my arm beside me and notice I am in bed alone. I lay there on my back staring at the ceiling for a few minutes. Olivia and I go back home today. I am going to miss Sofia so much but I know I will see her again soon. Arizona and Jess are strongly thinking about moving to New York and that makes me so excited. Arizona and I both with be close to each other so Sofia won't have to travel to stay with one of us. It will be so nice to have them both back in my life daily. I have missed them both so much.

I decide to get up and get this day started, we got to finish packing and get things together. I have enjoyed my time being back here; but it will be so nice to get home and back into our routine. I get up, grab a quick shower, get dressed and head out towards where all the noise is coming from. I get into the living room and Sofia spots me and makes a beeline for me.

"MAMA! I missed you" she says as she hugs my legs.

"Oh baby, mama missed you too. Were you and Noah on your best behavior last night for Amelia and Owen?"

"Of course mama, I always a good girl"

"That you are baby" I pick her up and cover her face in kisses.

"Mama, when are you leaving?"

"This afternoon Sof, we have to work on Monday so it's time to go back"

"I'm going to miss you so much mama"

"I'm going to miss you too Sof, but it won't be long before I can see you again"

"Mommy said we was going to New York for the weekend soon so you can show her and Jess around"

"That's right baby girl. We will show them around and hope they really like it there so you all can move there too"

"That's exciting mama. I love it when you and mommy live close then I don't have to worry about not seeing either of you"

"That's the plan Sof"

We join the others at the table and Olivia sets a cup of coffee down in front of me as she leans in and places a kiss on my lips.

"Good morning babe"

"Morning baby. Have you been up long?"

"About an hour or so, Noah wanted to see me, so he came in and woke me when they got back"

"Oh, why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked peaceful" she winks at me.

I lean up for another kiss. Jess comes in from the kitchen and sets breakfast on the table. Seems I woke up just in time. We are all sitting around the table and start to dig into breakfast. Once breakfast is done and the kitchen is cleaned we go into the bedroom to finish packing. Once we get everything packed up and by the front door, we sit around the living room for a few minutes getting our goodbyes in and me getting all the loving I can from Sofia. Arizona has agreed to take us to the airport to catch the flight home. I give Sofia a big hug and then move to Jess.

"Thank you so much Jess for the weekend. I hope to you again soon"

"We will make plans to come for a weekend soon and see all that New York has to offer, I promise"

Jess then moves to Olivia and gives her a hug and then bends over to Noah. I grab up Sofia and make my way towards the door. Giving Sofia all the kisses I can.

"Bye baby girl, you be good for mommy and Jess and I will see you soon okay?"

"Bye mama, I loves you"

"I love you too baby girl, so much"

"Call us when you get home Callie"

"I will Jess, thanks again"

"See you soon"

After Sofia hugs Olivia and Noah we are out the door. Sofia is staying here with Jess while Arizona runs us to the airport. We get there just in time to check in and board our flight. I turn to Arizona.

"Ari, thank you so much for an amazing weekend"

"You're welcome Calliope, anytime. We will discuss everything as it comes up and we will see you guys soon"

"Arizona, thank you so much for letting me tag along on this trip and for putting up with me and Noah as well"

"No thanks necessary Olivia, you and Noah are welcome here any time; beside you make Calliope happy so that's thanks enough. Thank you for all you have done for her when you first met"

"You don't have to thank me for that; I was just doing my job"

"Somehow I doubt your job entails all that you have done but thank you anyway"

"We will see you soon" Olivia wraps Arizona in another hug and then grabs Noah's hand and makes her way towards check in; giving Arizona and I a few minutes.

"Arizona, I cannot thank you enough for looking into moving. I know there are some things you and Jess need to work out but I hope we can see you all soon"

"You will Callie, don't worry. I am actually getting excited to move to New York"

"I love you Arizona, thanks for all you have done for me"

"I love you too Calliope, you don't have to thank me, that's what friends are for right?"

"Right"

"Okay, I got to go. I'll see you soon and I'll call when we land"

"Okay, take care and safe travels, we'll talk soon"

I give her one more hug and a kiss on the cheek and turn to join Olivia and Noah at check in. I turn and wave again to Arizona before we disappear through security. I cannot wait to get home and just kick back before work begins again. I have had an amazing time here but as they say 'there's no place like home'

 **A/N: Next up, the ladies are back in New York getting on with their lives. Arizona and Jess and Sofia will be joining them. This story wasn't going to include 'much' of Arizona but it seems you all took a liking to this new friendship between Callie and Arizona so I have decided to keep Arizona in it a little longer. However, this story is based off of Callie and Olivia.**


End file.
